


Meet The Dumbledores

by OnyxEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmerald/pseuds/OnyxEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Minerva have many kids at Hogwarts, and more to come. Many people are starting to take notice of this. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and other members of Gryffindor see a totally different side of their Professor and Headmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Right this way please." Minerva McGonagall said as she stopped all of the first years at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Gather around so you all can hear me. Okay,....you are about to be sorted into your houses, they are GRYFFINDOR, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,...... and Slitheryn," Minerva explained to the students, "Your houses are like your families, you gain house points for your triumphs, any rule breaking and you will LOSE points.......understood.....good." She said as she entered the great hall, but before leaving she told the children she would be back when they were ready for them. Just as she walked up to Albus, she overhears Severus telling Rolanda a joke.

"How many Dumbledores does it take to fill the Gryffindor table...." but before he could finish Minerva walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder and smiles. When he looked up to see who it was his face went red due to embarrassment. "Minerva, exactly how many children do you and Albus have?" Severus asked in his usual tone. "Eleven, why do you ask, what's it to you anyway." Minerva snapped at him. "Oh...I thought you had MORE than that." Snape replied. She then stormed off, pissed off with Severus for the rude joke. She then left the Great Hall to go get the first years that were to be sorted at the sorting ceremony. She then felt a nudge in her stomach, which reminded her that she and Albus would have another child in six months. What shocked her was how much she was showing at this point. They decided to tell only a few selected people Poppy, Rolanda, and Pomona, Severus Snape not being one of those people....for obvious reasons.

"We're ready for you now." Minerva said calling the first years to the Great Hall. As everyone filled into the grand hall, Minerva got all emotional due to her current condition and the fact that her three daughters Lily, Lilith, and Luna entered the grand hall to be sorted into their houses. "When I call your name you will put the hat on your head and sit on this chair." Professor McGonagall said as she pointed to the chair with the hat on it. "Flint, Adams" Minerva called out. The boy then took a seat in the chair and put the hat on his head.

"You look like you care a lot about being the most powerful....I know just where to put you. How about Slitheryn." Flint then joined the Slitheryns at the Slitheryn table.

"Estelle, Bones" Minerva said calling out the second name on the list, getting more nervous as she was getting closer to calling her daughters' names. Estelle walked up, she barely had to put the hat on her head before it shouted Gryffindor. "Nissa, Crow" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Another Crow...Hey....You seem different from your brother...so how about Ravenclaw, you seem like you have skill." the sorting hat said.

"Lily, Dumbledore" Minerva said calling her daughter's name out in a shaky nervous voice. She was probably more nervous than her daughter was.

Minerva was not surprised when the hat shouted Gryffindor. "Lilith Dumbledore" Minerva called out just as nervous as she was when she called out Lily's name. To nobody's surprise Lilith was put in Gryffindor as well. The other two sisters were waiting for their sister Luna before they took their seat. "Luna Dumbledore" Minerva called out with a shaky voice. She was scared when the hat started to speak.

"You are difficult...You know you would be good in Slitheryn...Didn't you know you had an uncle that was in Slitheryn?" before the hat could say any more, Minerva muttered something under her breath.

"Damn…bloody hat knows too much." Minerva said under her breath just enough for the hat to here as she glared at it wishing she could strangle it.

"Obviously you know nothing about your uncle. You would also make a good Gryffindor, you know your mother and father were both Gryffindor when they went to Hogwarts." The hat said as Minerva sighed in relief. "Gryffindor it is then." the hat then shouted. Luna and her sisters then joined their other siblings and friends at the table.

"How can we tell you three apart, it already hard to tell your twin sisters, Ginger and Ginny apart." Hermione said as she introduced herself to the triplets. I know I can tell them apart." Athena said with a chuckle looking at the three of them.

"Of course you can, you live with them, and you see them every day." Harry said in Hermione's defense. "It's easy for me to tell Fred and George apart." Ron said butting into the conversation.

"Did someone call us?" Both Fred and George replied in unison. Fred and George both looked at the triplets with a smile. "Fred and George at your service." "I'm Fred." Fred said as he stood up and introduced himself to the triplets. "I'm George." George said as he shook their hands.

"What exactly is your service?" Lily asked not noticing her mother walking up to the table. "We'll tell you later." Both twins said, noticing that Professor McGonagall was approaching them. "What brings you here Professor?" Both boys said knowing exactly why she was approaching them.

"Fred...George...Does this belong to either of you?" Minerva said as she held up a whoopee cushion, not just any whoopee cushion, but the kind puts out a stink when someone sits on it. " I would like to see you boys try and get out of this one." Professor McGonagall said with a smirk across her face. "...Well..." While she was waiting for an answer, Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that the normally thin Professor McGonagall had a slightly rounded stomach, and from their previous years, at Hogwarts, they know she never stuffs her face, like Crabbe and Goyle, at any meal. "Well boys" Minerva said sternly getting aggravated.

"Fine...How did you know it was us Professor?" Fred said answering for his brother and himself. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others laughed, because they knew that it wasn't the first time the twins pulled that off on poor Professor McGonagall, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Thanks to you two boys, the whole staff probably thinks Snape shit on himself." Professor McGonagall said (holding back a laugh and smile.) Giving the boys one of those famous looks that they we so used to by now. "The both of you will be helping Filch clean the entire school, for detention, for the whole first semester." Minerva said with a chuckle she knew that they really wouldn't find this punishment at all and would find more trouble, even in detention, not to mention that she was actually proud of them for doing that to Snape. She could have given them a worse punishment. Professor McGonagall then walks off. Athena then answers Harry, Ron, and Hermione's silent question.

"Professor McGonagall....is she..." but before Harry could finish Athena answered. "Yes, Mum is expecting again, if that answers your question." Athena said knowing there would be more questions because of what she said.

"Wait up...Did you just say mum was expecting again?" Hermione said finally putting two and two together. "Yep, Minerva McGonagall is our mother, you want proof, here I'll show you." Athena said as she pulled her long black hair back to make it look like it was in a bun.

"Bloody hell, you look like a younger version of Professor McGonagall." Harry said very shocked at what he just found out. "Albus Dumbledore is our father...obviously." Aquarius said to Harry. "I look like mum...except for the nose," Aquarius said "Please don't try to picture me with a bun though, my hair may be long but that does not meant that I am a girl." Aquarius said with a harsh tone.

"No, that can't be Dumbledore's nose," Harry said as he tried to get a glimpse of Dumbledore's nose from a distance. "His nose looks like it was broken many times." Harry said, but before he could finish Athena answered with a chuckle. "Mum broke it," Athena said with a chuckle. "MORE than once." Athena said as Minerva stood behind them. None of them knew she was there until she decided to speak.

"Your darn right I broke his nose...I was in AGONY and he had the nerve to ask me if I was OKAY....When I managed to catch my breath I slapped him breaking his nose all because he said the WRONG thing....I finally forgave him when Poppy placed the baby in my arms. I then apologized and felt very bad for what I did." Minerva said reminiscing on those past events, knowing that she could trust Harry, Hermione, and Ron with her family's secrets.

"Albus I know you meant well, but sometimes you just have to keep your mouth shut." Minerva said answering Albus' thoughts. Before anyone could ask she answered " Yes I have just recently discovered that I have the ability to read minds, it started right when i found out I was..." Minerva said with a smile just now realizing when she got that special ability.

"Does Professor Dumbledore know?" Hermione asked. "No, and let's keep it that way, he doesn't have to know everything...does he." Minerva said sounding like a child trying to cover up their wrong doings. Of all people that overheard it had to be Fred and George.

"Professor McGonagall, did we hear you correctly, did you just say you could read minds." Fred asked. "Well Yes" Professor McGonagall said wondering where this was going to go. Knowing Fred and George they would hope that she can't read their minds, but she was wrong.

"Can you tell us what Professor Snape is thinking at the moment?" Both boys asked in unison earning a laugh and a smile from their professor, which usually never happened. Professor nodded with a big evil smirk across her face.

"By the way...Fred....George you do not have detention for the whole first semester....I didn't want anyone to know that I was happy that you two did that, it might give me a reputation if you know what I mean. Thank you so much for EMBARASSING Severus, it made my day!" Minerva said "that was so priceless; you should have seen the look on his face, not only his but the rest of the staff too." Minerva said bursting out laughing, which is, something professor McGonagall was NEVER seen doing. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have seen a totally different side of their professor, that was the first time they heard her truly laugh, not one of her sarcastic dry emotionless chuckles either; this was a genuine laugh they heard.


	2. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 2

A month had passed and things this year were going pretty well as usual. There were some changes though, especially for a Transfiguration teacher. It was getting harder for Minerva to hide her growing stomach. More and more people were starting to put two and two together. Some of the more oblivious staff started looking at her funnily and she had heard a couple of rumors floating around among some of the students. She just dismissed them like she didn't know what they were talking about. She knew that trick wasn't going to work for much longer.

Of all the people to confront her about her current condition, it had to be Severus Snape, who didn't say it to her face. Minerva walked into the Great Hall at the right time, she caught Snape telling the staff another mean joke about her, or so she thought. Snape was the only one saying mean things.

"How many stunners does it take to make Minerva explode?" Delores Umbridge said, earning what she thought was a laugh from Severus. Umbridge just happened to stop by for no reason what so ever. She only stopped by just make Minerva mad, which she did. Everyone who knows Minerva knows she hates Delores Umbridge with all her heart and that she has a Scottish Temper and knows how to use it well, which will be even worse now since she's pregnant.

Minerva was silent at the moment, busy reading Delores' mind. Minerva knew Umbridge was here because of her newly discovered ability. She then read Severus' mind, finding out that he was actually trying to defend her.

"Thank you Severus, I think I can take the rest from here," Minerva said as Umbridge just looked at her, wondering how she knew that Severus was taking up for her. Severus was lucky that she didn't hear the reason why he stood up for her. He thought that if something bad happened to Minerva, Dumbledore would be very hard to deal with-- meaning the rest of his career, he would be miserable. Even he knew that Umbridge was up to something. Snape hid in a corner out of sight, so Minerva wouldn't go off on him, and so he could take action if something bad did happen. "What do you want, Umbitch," Minerva yelled already going off on Delores before she even knew what the woman wanted. Minerva was doing everything she could to stop herself from casting the Crucio curse on Delores.

"What do I want? Oh...you know good and well what I want. I want you and that bloody good for nothing boss of yours fired, THAT'S WHAT. The school doesn't seem to be safe under his protection, now does it?" Umbridge yelled as she pointed her wand at Minerva. "Once he's gone, I can run the school how I think it should have been run in the first place." Delores said as she cornered Minerva and was about to cast a spell at Minerva and, unknowingly, her unborn child. Minerva was surprised when she saw the head boy and head girl of Gryffindor walking into the Great Hall, holding hands.

"He won't do anything, because I won't let you! Over my dead body will I let you harm Professor McGonagall!" Harry yelled as he took out his wand and pointed it at Umbridge. Athena then ran over to her mother to make sure that her and the baby were both unharmed. Harry used the Obliviate Charm on Delores Umbridge causing her to lose her memory. Snape then got out of the corner from where he was hiding and dragged Umbridge to the nearest fireplace. He then put her in the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and threw the powder in the fire place shouting knockturn alley. Delores disappeared to Knockturn alley in the green cloud. Meanwhile, a crying, emotional Minerva walked over to Harry and thanked him.

"Thank you so much Harry. If you and Athena wouldn't have walked in on her she would have done something bad to me right there on the spot, and would leave the scene, framing someone else as my attacker. Don't worry, you will not get in major trouble for casting that spell, I will not let them punish you for doing me a great favor," Minerva said holding back a sob. "I hope that thing never shows up at this school again, if she does it won't be pretty, I hope I will have had the baby by then, then I can use all of my strength to take her down. If I weren't pregnant I would have fought a violent fight with that woman. What…I am a Scot you know." Minerva said with a chuckle. She then felt the baby kick, which reminded her of the reason why she was in the Great Hall in the first place, she was in there looking for Albus. Minerva then caught a glimpse of Severus exiting the grand hall. "Thank you, Severus," Minerva called out loud enough so he could hear her.

"Don't mention it," Severus said as he left the Great Hall. Just as Snape was walking out of the door Albus was walking though the door, entering the Great Hall without Minerva noticing him. Athena and Harry were walking out of the Great Hall holding hands, but Minerva stopped them to thank them again. Just as Harry and Athena were leaving, Albus snuck up behind Minerva, and gave her a tight hug when she least expected it.

"Is it just me or are Athena and Harry more than just friends." Albus said as he turned to face his wife.

"I know they are more than just friends, just look at the way she looks at him, or the way she sound when she talks to him, it's different from when she talks to everyone else." Minerva said as she stole a kiss from Albus, which he gladly accepted. Albus and Minerva approached the hospital wing; both of them noticed that Poppy was waiting for them.

"You're late," she said with a smile on her face.

"You can blame the Headmaster for that," Minerva said as she stuck her tongue out at Albus, like she was a child showing off that she got her way. Poppy just rolled her eyes at the both of them as all three of them walked into the hospital wing.

"Would you like some tea, Min?" Poppy asked as she held out a cup of tea for her friend. Minerva drank the tea and then sat on the edge of one of the many beds. "Any more bets before I show you two what you are having?" Poppy asked with a chuckle knowing they could argue over this for hours on this subject like they had many times before.

"No Poppy, no more bets, I'm sure there is at least one girl in there, if not more," Minerva said very confident that she would not lose the bet. Minerva already knew what they were having, and how many. She knew that both she and Albus would be pleased with the results. She knew all of this because she can hear her unborn babies' thoughts as well as everyone else's. To keep Albus from finding out that she was able to read minds, she agreed to have this appointment.

"Prepare to lose the bet, I think we are having identical twin BOYS," Albus said strongly disagreeing with his wife.

"Think what you want." Minerva said as she rolled her eyes playfully at Albus. Little did they know that the news Poppy would tell them would prove them both to be correct.

"Are you two ready to find out or not." Poppy said trying to stop their argument so she could get on with the procedure. Albus then looked up at the screen that was showing the images of the babies with a disappointed look on his face.

"Is that supposed to be what our baby looks like, because it looks like four blurs on a screen if you ask me." Albus said not having a clue what the four blurs on the screen meant. Both Poppy and Minerva stared at him in shock, Minerva being more mad than surprised. Minerva had her hand up ready to slap Albus, knowing this wasn't the first time this has happened. .

"I'll handle this one Min, hold off on killing him, would you, poor Albus, he's clueless," Poppy said giving Albus a sympathetic smile, knowing what was going to come later. "Albus, this is a 2-D image that's all. Wait one second and I will change it to 4-D so you can get a better glimpse of what your child looks like," Poppy said explaining to Albus why the image was blurry. "Well Min, I just found out the reason why you are much bigger than you should be at four months. Minerva.....Albus...You are having quadruplets. This occurs very rarely itself but your case is very rare, Min you are carrying two sets of identical twins," Poppy said looking up at Albus and Minerva.

After hearing this, Minerva's eyes widened as she looked up at Albus and then at Poppy not believing what she just heard.

"Oh, and by the way, you are having a set of each-- two girls and two boys," she said to them knowing this would put an end to their bet. Albus helped his wife to her feet, then they left the hospital wing. They were now going to tell the children the news. All they had to do was go to the Gryffindor common room. All of the children were sitting around waiting anxiously. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were even in there keeping their friends distracted while waiting. "Hey Aquarius, what do you think Mum's having?" Autumn asked her older brother.

"Well, I would hope a baby!" Aquarius replied to his younger sister in a sarcastic tone.

"We hope it is another set of identical twins!" Ginger and Ginny both said at the same time.

"Do you have something against fraternal twins?" Thor and Thora asked giving their twin sisters a smirk.

"Hey, what about triplets?" Lily, Lilith, and Luna suggested hoping for another set of triplets.

"I'm happy with whatever Mummy gives us, and Daddy should be too!" Alice said as she sat down in Harry's lap. Out of Harry, Ron and Hermione, Alice is most fond of Harry. She knew that he was a good person because he has been friends with Athena for a long time. It's not that she didn't like the other two she has just known Harry for longer.

"She is right you know." Athena said with a chuckle agreeing with her youngest sister.

"Awwww... you two are going to make great parents someday!" laughed Aquarius with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up, Aquarius!" Athena replied, "After having you, I'm surprised Mum and Dad are still having kids!" Harry put his arm around Athena, bringing her closer to him. She gave him a peck on the cheek. At the sight of this, all of the older children started to giggle.

"Oh come on! You have Alice in your lap! You could at least keep it G-rated around the kid," Aquarius said with a smirk, "Do both of you have to make it so obvious that you fancy each other? I mean, you are trying to keep your relationship from Mum and Dad and you waltz around holding hands, being all lovey-dovey. They probably have already figured out that there is something going on between you two."

Both sets of twins and the triplets all nodded in agreement, all the while trying to stifle their laughter.

Just then the children heard the portrait door open and close. Minerva walks into the common room greeting everyone in the room, which was her children, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well?" Athena said, knowing what her mother was about to say or so she thought.

"Well, your dad really did it this time," Minerva said.

"Oh my god you are going to make me sick!" Aquarius said as he ran out of the common room. The rest of the children just laughed at him.

"No! That's not what I meant. Aquarius Severus Dumbledore get back over here, you act so much like your godfather, did the sorting hat put you in the right house, I'm not too convinced!" Minerva said saying the last part under her breath. "As I was saying, what I meant, Aquarius, was that your dad passed out in the corridor, when we were on our way up to the Gryffindor common room, so he is recovering from his fall in the hospital wing."

"Did Daddy get what he wanted?" Alice asked as she jumped off of Harry's lap to go give her mum a hug.

"Please, before I say anything, do me a favor and don't pass out like your father did. It's not our goal to see how many Dumbledores we can get in the hospital wing in less than a day." Minerva said.

"What is it, please tell us!" Luna said as she thought what her mother said, and wondered what that could mean.

"Fine, here it goes… I'm having quadruplets. There are two sets of identical twins in there. One set of girls and one set of boys," Minerva said as she looked up at her children to see their reaction. They all just looked at her in shock, there was total silence.

"Do you have any names picked out yet, mum?" Athena asked breaking the silence.

"Well for a boy I really like Orpheus Orion or Edward Apollo. You father wants a junior, but does not want his junior to have a twin. He wants his junior to be the youngest, like that's ever going to happen." Minerva rolls her eyes and sighs "I love your dad very much but his mum must have been on something when she named him, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian that is very long if you ask me." Minerva said getting that bad feeling people have, when talking about the in-laws. Just the thought of Albus' mother gave Minerva the chills and not in a good way. "It's getting late and you all have classes to attend and I have classes to teach." Minerva said as she struggled to get up. She left and made her way to her and Albus' chambers. When she got to their room she was shocked to find a sleeping Albus in the bed. She got ready for bed herself and joined him.

"What did they have to say?" Albus asked turning to face his wife.

"They just stared at me in shock, but I think they were all very excited." Minerva said as she drifted off into sleep. Albus did the same thing. Minerva did not stay sleeping for long though, she had just had a nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's a girl Min!" Poppy shouted as she held up the last of the quads and handed the baby to Minerva. As Minerva took the baby she noticed there was a mark on the baby's arm. At first she thought it was a birthmark, but when she took a closer look, she screamed in terror. Poppy came running over to see what was wrong. She too screamed when she saw what was on the child's arm. On the child's arm was the Dark Mark. Minerva got up to see the other three babies and screamed when she saw the Dark Mark on their arms as well.

"Albus what's wrong with our babies they have the dark mark please tell me he didn't......" Minerva said but she was cut off by Albus or who she thought was Albus

"Minerva....It's okay, I know the Dark Marks are there." The fake Albus said letting the poly juice potion ware off revealing his true self.

"No they're not okay, they have the dark mark on their arm." Minerva yelled at they guy she thought was her husband. "Did you not see the markings on their arms?" Minerva asked shocked that Albus was being so calm about the situation.

"Yes dear, I see the markings on their arms, I put them there." The fake Albus said facing Minerva completely to reveal himself completely.

"You mean you're not Albus...then that means....no....it can't be..." Minerva shrieked.

"You're finally mine Minerva McGonagall, I loved you since we started Hogwarts together, and you choose that old thing over someone as hot as me." Voldemort yelled at Minerva.

"Tom, you know that I never liked you." Minerva said as she slapped the dark lord away as he tried to hug her. "And Albus is not a thing he is the love of my life." Minerva said now yelling even louder at the dark lord who was just smiling as she was yelling at him.

"Don't call me by my filthy muggle father's name. I go by Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, or dear if you would like. Now say my name the correct way, say it now." the dark lord said as he was reaching in his pocket for his wand.

"Never, over my dead body will I let you win," Minerva said letting her true Gryffindor courage show greatly, knowing there would be consequences for that. He pointed his wand at her and cast the worst of the unforgivable curses right at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Min, Min, Sweetheart it's only a dream, no one is going to harm you or the babies." Albus said trying to wake Minerva up from the horrible nightmare she was having.

"Is he gone? Are the babies alright? Where are they? I want to make sure they are okay." Minerva said not realizing it was only a nightmare. Albus then tries his best to comfort her without scaring her even more, and he succeeds.

"Tabby, calm down the babies are safe and sound, you haven't had them yet." Albus said as he rubbed his wife's rounded abdomen. He gets a hug from her, now knowing that she is fully awake.

Minerva was reminded that she could hear people's thoughts, when she heard the thoughts of one of her unborn babies, one of the boys.

" **Mummy are you okay, it seemed like you were scared, because you were yelling at someone in your sleep and daddy had to wake you up, and it scared me** ," said one of the baby boys.

"I'm okay sweetheart and I'm sorry to scare you like that," Minerva said knowing that the quads could hear her and could obviously read her mind as well.

"Tabby, you don't have to be sorry for scaring me, it was only a nightmare, everyone has them." Albus said not knowing that Minerva wasn't talking to him. Minerva then realized what had happened and replied so he wouldn't get suspicious.

" **Mummy you don't know about me, do you?** " the boy asked his mother.

"What do you mean I don't know about, I don't understand?" Minerva said answering the unborn child's thoughts.

" **You will understand in time, but please promise me one thing** ," the child said to Minerva.

"And what might that be?" Minerva asked as she checked to make sure Albus was still asleep.

" **Please promise me you will love me as much as my brothers and sisters** ," the boy asked his mother.

"Of course I will love you just as much, what makes you think I wouldn't?" Minerva asked shocked at what her child was thinking.

" **Okay....Good night** ," the child said. Minerva wished the child good night as well and went to sleep, this time no more nightmares disturbing her or anyone else.


	3. Fight In Transfiguration Class

Chapter 3

"Alright, find a partner and practice transfiguring your cats into kittens." Professor McGonagall said as she struggled to take as seat at her desk. Harry decided to work with Athena instead of Ron. Hermione found that kind of strange because Harry always works with Ron. Hermione didn't mind that though, she jumped at the chance to work with Ron. Hermione and Ron weren't the only ones to notice this; Draco Malfoy noticed this as well.

"Looks like Potter's dating Dumbledore's illegitimate, mudblood Daughter." Malfoy said to the other Slytherins, making them all laugh. Just by looking at the look on Athena's face, Harry could tell that she was hurt by Malfoy's comment, and that she was holding back anger.

"Take that back Malfoy!" Harry, now very angry, yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, go cry to McGonagall that I hurt the mudblood's feelings." Malfoy said victoriously, thinking that this argument was going to end here. Harry was about to take action, but he just had to look to see the expression on his Professor's face.

From the look Harry saw on McGonagall's face, he thought she would cast one of the unforgivable curses on Malfoy for insulting her, her daughter, and her husband. Harry had forgotten for a moment that she could read minds. She made eye contact with Harry and said "I wish" to answer Harry's thought. Harry laughed at Minerva's comment.

"Don't worry Professor I'll handle this." Harry said in his mind, so that Malfoy wouldn't know what he was up to. Harry then goes to Hermione, and asks her to go put some hexes on Malfoy while he comforted Athena. Of course Hermione agreed to do what Harry had asked. It would be her pleasure to hex Malfoy.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Athena.

"Yes I am alright, but I don't think he will be when Hermione's done with him." Athena said laughing at Malfoy who was getting tortured by Hermione. Athena was still trying to hold back her rage. It was pretty obvious that she can have a bad temper, just like her mother does.

"I will not have fighting going on in my class!" Professor McGonagall yelled to stop the fight. the five of you will stay after class is over and explain yourselves. Now get back to work." Professor McGonagall said getting louder than she was before.

She then looked up at Athena, Harry, Ron, and Hermione and smiled to let them know that they weren't in any trouble. She also noticed that Athena was holding Harry's hand, which made her even happier than she already was. Class ended, Athena, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy remained in the classroom after everyone left.

"Mr. Malfoy, what in your right mind gives you the right to call Athena what you called her in class today." Minerva asked making it very obvious that she was furious with him. "Well...I'm waiting for an answer." Minerva said getting even more aggravated.

"Father said that Dumbledore has a thing for one of his former students, who was a mudblood of course. He wouldn't tell me who, but he did say this. He said that before the mudblood had finished her seventh year she was pregnant with his child, father said he wasn't surprised. She had the kid that summer, a girl obviously." Malfoy said as he paused to give a mean glare to Athena.

Malfoy started rambling again."Shortly after that baby was born she moved in with Dumbledore. About a year had passed and, to no one's surprise, she was pregnant again, this time with twins, from what father said. Obviously he has a lot of filthy mudblood kids because every year during the sorting ceremony, another bloody Dumbledore is sorted into Gryffindor. From what father says there's more Dumbledore's to come. He might not have told me who their mother is, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this and find out who the mudblooded mother is." Malfoy said with an evil chuckle, earning glares from everyone.

"What's it to you anyways." Harry said, still shocked about the mean things Malfoy said about Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and their children.

"What your father told you is bullshit, his wife is not a mudblood, and in fact she is a pure blooded witch and a very powerful one too. What difference does it make if you are pure blooded or not love is love. Even if she did love him during her seventh year at Hogwarts, that's no one's business but theirs. So what if she was carrying his child, it shouldn't matter, they love each other." Minerva said defending herself and her family, but not giving herself away.

"I am taking one hundred fifty points from Slytherin, and you will be serving detention for the whole first semester or longer, and as for Quidditch, you are removed from the team until you can learn to be kind to others, this isn't the first time you have stirred up trouble. You may leave now Mr. Malfoy." Minerva said as Malfoy just stood there shocked about being removed from the team, the detentions and all the house points he lost for Slytherin.

"And as for you four..." But before Professor McGonagall could finish giving out fake detentions and punishments to the others, Malfoy had to say his father would hear about this.

"My father will hear about this, he works for the ministry of magic, you do know what that means....huh...that means you could possibly lose your job and we would no longer have to worry about you." Malfoy yelled at McGonagall as he slammed the door shut.

"In his dreams, Dumbledore would not let such a thing happen.' Harry said sticking up for Professor McGonagall.

"Oh my god." Minerva said as she put both hands over her huge stomach.

"Are you okay?" All of them asked in unison.

"Yeah, I'm okay, they just kicked me, and that's like times four, since there is four in there, and it looks like we aren't the only ones who despise the Malfoy's." Minerva said with a chuckle "They were kicking like crazy, when Malfoy insulted you, Athena." Minerva said hoping that wouldn't happen later on.

"Mum is it true, what Malfoy said about me?" Athena asked, curious to know if what he said about her was really true.

"It is true, the part about me liking your father during seventh....well I liked him a little bit before that. We dated for four or five years after I graduated from Hogwarts, then your father proposed to me, sometime during that time period we found out about you. I was more than half way through the pregnancy when we found out about you. We didn't see it as a problem because we were planning a wedding, and it was to take place very soon. So our wedding day came, I had a really hard time finding a wedding dress that would fit, but I eventually found the perfect dress.

The staff gladly let us use the school grounds for our wedding and reception, so the ministry would not find out. If they did find out both of us would have lost our jobs.

We get to the part when we say our vows. At that time I felt kind of bad, but I thought nothing of it, I thought I felt bad because I was nervous. The priest then had pronounced us man and wife then after that I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, at that point I knew Albus and I weren't going to make it to our own wedding reception. I told Albus that our little girl really can't wait to meet us. He didn't get the hint. Finally he got the hint. Instead of going to the reception, Poppy had rushed me to the hospital wing, and hours later we get the best wedding gift that we could ever get, and that was you." Minerva said knowing that Harry, Ron and Hermione would keep her secret

"So we were married before you were born. We were only married for a few hours thought, that still counts." Minerva said with a chuckle. Minerva then hugs Athena to let her know it was okay now, and that Malfoy wouldn't bother her again. When Minerva had hugged her daughter she had felt even more kicking than she had felt a few minutes ago. "Looks like they already know their big sister. They can't wait to meet you." Minerva said to Athena.

"You all may go if you would like." Minerva said to her lion cubs, she is so close to Harry, Hermione and Ron, she thinks of them as her children as well. Dumbledore thinks the same about them. Ron and Hermione left not knowing that Harry and Athena stayed behind.

"I'm going get my lunch and coming back up here, if you decide to leave, lock the door behind you." Minerva said as she left her office. Harry and Athena now had McGonagall's office to themselves. Harry thought this would be a good opportunity to show Athena how he really feels about her without an audience. Little did Athena Dumbledore know that she was about to receive her first kiss.

Just as Harry and Athena were really getting into the kiss, Minerva returns, but with an extra person, none other than Albus. Just as Minerva walked in, she realized what was going on, and backed out of her office, hoping that Harry and Athena did not see her.

"Albus let them have a moment alone." Minerva said as she blocked the doorway to her office so Albus wouldn't go in. Minerva just gave Albus one of those smiles she always gives him, the ones when she knows good news, that he doesn't know about.

"Tabby.....Which one" Albus asked still not understanding why his wife would not let him go into her office.

"Athena." Minerva responded as her smile got bigger.

"Don't tell me that she is...Who is the fath....." Albus responded shocked.

"No Albus it's not that." Minerva said cutting him off, shocked at what he just said. "She just received her first kiss." Minerva replied knowing exactly what Albus was starting to think.

"Oh....And who is this person kissing my daughter." Albus asked, now feeling relieved that it wasn't we he was thinking at the moment.

"You will find out for yourself when they leave my office." Minerva said with a playful laugh. "Albus, do you remember our first kiss?" Minerva asked as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Of course I do, look, I'll even show you." Albus said as he reinacted their first kiss.

"Shhhh.......They're talking." Minerva said getting Albus to be quite so she could hear what Athena and Harry were saying. Both Albus and Minerva got closer to the door so they could hear better.

"You do know your mum saw us making out, right?" Harry asked Athena, wondering if she saw her mother walk into her office a few minutes earlier.

"You mean she saw that!" Athena said as she blushed because her mother saw her and Harry making out. "Let's go it's almost time for dinner, if we aren't at the Great Hall in a few minutes, our friends will suspect something." Athena said. The two of them walked out but, before they could get any further than that, Albus and Minerva stopped them.

"So it's you Mr. Potter." Albus said sounding amused.

"Me, What?"Harry asked not knowing what Professor Dumbledore meant.

"You are the one who loves my Athena. Your mum has told me that you two were snogging in her office." Albus said with a grin on his face as well. Both Harry and Athena blushed as the nodded, answering Albus' question. Minerva laughs at the expressions on their faces.

"You two might want to get to the Great Hall before people start to think you two went missing." Minerva said trying to hold back the laughter. Harry and Athena then make their way to the Great Hall holding hands.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 4

"Albus, can you do me a favor?" Minerva asked, giving Albus that look she knew he couldn't resist.

"Anything for you Tabby, What do you want me to go get for you?" Albus asked with a playful smile across his face.

"How do you know for sure that I want you to go get me something?" Minerva said, returning Albus' playful smile.

"How do I know you want me to go get something for you.....Well, let's see it's almost lunch time, you are five months pregnant with quads.....although Rolanda thinks differently, the bell is going to ring in less than five minutes, students are going to be storming out of classes going all over the place, and it will take you a very long time to waddle down to the Great Hall, get your lunch, and get back to you classroom with enough time to eat before your next class. That's how I know." Albus said finishing up his explanation.

"You are too good, Albus." Minerva said as she just realizing that Albus was making fun of the way she was walking. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I for one do not waddle around the school, I walk just like everyone else does." Minerva said playfully. "Could you please go get me some chocolate covered lemon drops?" Minerva asked.

"Since when do you like lemon drops let alone chocolate covered lemon drops." Albus asked shocked. He thought about getting a camera when he went to bring her food so he could get proof that she did actually like sweets.

"Can you also bring me some ginger newts...oh...and some mustard on the side to dip the in as well. And also I want some firewhisky as well." Minerva asked hoping he would bring her all of the things she wanted.

"Minerva!!!.......please don't tell me you are planning to drink FIREWHISKY when you are pregnant...I didn't even know you liked it. This could harm the babies.....Minerva, this is serious." Albus said shocked at what his wife just asked for.

"No Albus, I do not plan on drinking the firewhisky, however, I do plan on sniffing it though. I've really been liking the smell of it lately." Minerva said explaining herself.

"Also bring me some pumpkin juice to drink would you." Minerva added.

"Is that all Madame?" Albus said hoping she wouldn't ask him to go get anymore gross combinations of food. Albus then leaves Minerva's class room.

"Chocolate cover lemon drops, ginger newts with mustard on the side, firewhisky to sniff, what next." Albus mumbled to himself not knowing that someone was coming down the hall.

"What's next, geez old man, everyone should know that, peanut butter and pickles." Said a familiar voice.

This voice belonged to none other than Rolanda Hooch, One of Minerva's best friends.

"What are you doing around here anyways?" Albus asked knowing she was up to something.

"What... I have to get permission to talk to my friend." Rolanda said joking with the headmaster.

"Okay...but Rolanda, Whatever you do DON'T make her mad, the smallest things could set her off due to her condition, and you remember what happened last time." Albus said laughing at the thought of that happening again.

"I try to forget that...Why you had to bring that up." Rolanda said as she looked at the scars on her arms which resembled slashes. The sad part is that wasn't even all of the scars she had much more. Minerva had Hooch landed in the hospital wing for days. "She's dangerous when she is mad and in her animagus form. I'm glad she gave me an apology though." Rolanda said as her and Albus parted ways, Albus going to the Great Hall, Rolanda going to Minerva's office.

____________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Albus got to the Great Hall it was very crowded. He got what his wife had asked for very quickly, so no one would see the food and make a face at him and tell him that's gross. just as he was leaving the Great Hall, he runs into Harry and Athena. He was hoping they would be willing to do them a favor. He pretty much knew what the answer would be, but he thought he would ask anyways.

"Can you two bring this to my Minerva for me? I have errands to run and a few things to do." Albus asked knowing that the two knew what those errands and things were.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Rolanda, don't you have a class you should be teaching right now." Minerva said wondering why her best friend was in her office.

"No, I actually don't have a class at the moment, so that's why I come to talk with you." Rolanda said trying to hold back a laugh. Rolanda, the whole staff and all of the Gryffindors, knew something that Minerva didn't.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Ro." Minerva said rolling her eyes, remembering how much trouble she got into as a student, compared to Poppy and herself.

"What makes you think I did something bad, Minerva McGonagall? Oh....You are not McGonagall anymore.....Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore." Rolanda said really emphasizing Minerva's last name. "You were just as bad as I was sneaking out and going about the castle past hours, and you just happened to be in Professor Dumbledore's private quarters." Rolanda said with a mischievous smirk.

"How did you know all of that?" Minerva said shocked that her friend knew that she never told anyone about that.

"Min, you've got to be kidding me, it was pretty obvious that you liked him. It was all very obvious, the way you looked at him, the way you talked to him, always answering every question in Transfiguration class. It was really obvious after we graduated. How do you explain Athena?" Roland said with a victorious smile across her face because she made Minerva blush for the first time in years.

"We were married before Athena was born," Minerva said defending herself. She couldn't argue with the rest of what her friend said because it was true.

She also knew that Rolanda was coming up with a comeback at the moment.

"You so weren't married when she was conceived. Min, I'd like to see you try to get out of this one." Rolanda said trying to ignore the fact that her friend was getting angrier by the second. Roland stepped backed a little closer to the door in case she needed to make a break for it. To her surprise Minerva gave her a mischievous smile because she knew something.

"For your information, we were engaged, and I really don't care. All that really matters is that Albus and I love each other and that we had a healthy baby girl on our wedding day." Minerva said. "Hey Ro, You have no room to talk." Minerva said with a grin across her face.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Rolanda said.

"Did you tell Severus about the future addition to the Snape family?" Minerva asked knowing Rolanda couldn't get out of that one.

"Damn, how did you know that, and how did you know it was Severus?" Rolanda asked finally being the one to blush. "I swear he had me under the Imperius curse." Rolanda said hoping Minerva would fall for that one, which she didn't.

"Oh Yeah....Sure I'll believe that one..." Minerva said with an amused sarcastic tone. "But I did overhear Severus say that he has feelings for you." Minerva said looking up to see the look on Hooch's face.

"When did you hear this?" Rolanda asked wanting to know how on earth did Minerva overhear what she heard.

"Well, I was watching for people out past hour in the hallways, I was in my animagus form, and Snape was walking down one of the corridors, so I followed him. What...I had nothing better to do. I managed to get into his office without him noticing me. I could hear him talking to himself." Minerva said explaining the story to her friend, bending the truth some. Of all the people that know about Minerva being able to read minds, Rolanda wasn't one of them, and for a good reason.

"So Sevy does love me." Rolanda said cheerfully.

"Obviously!" Minerva said under her breath remembering what she told her friend earlier. "Sevy!" Minerva said trying to hold back a laugh and failing at it. Rolanda was speechless, because Minerva made her blush once again. And as if on cue Harry and Athena walked in and that ended the conversation that Minerva and Roland were having.

"Here, Dad said to bring this up to you." Athena said handing her mother the plate with odd combinations of food on it. "Please don't tell me you are going to drink that firewhisky...it might...." Athena was cut off mid sentence when her mother explained that she only wanted to smell the firewhisky. Both harry and Athena gave Minerva a wired look. She ate all of the food so fast they didn't notice she had finished until now. Minerva noticed the weird looks right away.

"What....I'm eating for five." Minerva said with a chuckle defending herself.

"Oh and I forgot to mention something, you are needed in the room of requirement." Rolanda said giving Athena and Harry as wink as she told Minerva where to go. Rolanda, Harry and Athena they leave McGonagall's office. Minerva then set off for the room of requirements a few minutes after Rolanda Harry and Athena leave.


	5. Uninvited Guest

Chapter 5

As Minerva was struggling to get to the Room of Requirement; she remembered what Rolanda was thinking. "I guess I'll just play along since I already embarrassed Rolanda enough for today." Minerva said to herself as she was nearing the room of requirements.

Minerva approached the door, ready to take in the cheering and the laughter. As Minerva opened the door, everyone cheered just as she had thought, but she was actually surprised. To her surprise there was something that she did not know about the surprise shower. There were some guests that she was not expecting to see.

Minerva's mother, who Minerva thought was dead, came running up to her, hugging her like they haven't seen each other in years. Minerva looked exactly like her mother, just as Athena looks like her. That's how the staff members knew to let her into the school.

"Mum.....please not so tight you are squashing the kids." Minerva said, still not realizing she was not dreaming

"Oh, sorry Minerva," Athena McGonagall said.

"I just thought I would stop by to give you these." Minerva's mother said as she gave her daughter five baby blankets that she had knitted.

"Thanks mum, but why five? There are only four babies." Minerva asked wondering why her mother gave her an extra baby blanket.

"You know just in case, remember what happened last time." Athena McGonagall said remembering last time.

"And I thought you didn't like surprises!" Rolanda said mocking what Minerva had told her.

"Well, I didn't know you would go this far." Minerva said smiling at her friend "Did you tell Severus yet?" Minerva said hoping getting Severus' attention and succeeded.

"Tell Severus what?" Severus asked as he walked over to Minerva and Rolanda.

Then out of nowhere, the person that Minerva NEVER wants to see confronts her about her children and her husband.

"Aha! So it is true, you ARE married to Albus Dumbledore! You liar!!!!!!!!!!" Umbridge yelled in a very accusing tone. She then takes her wand out cornering Minerva, with the wand pointed at Minerva's very rounded stomach. "Anyone tries to do ANYTHING and Minerva and the child gets it." Umbridge yelled as her co-workers from the ministry backed her up. "Oh...No what will Albus Dumbledore do if something terrible happened to his wife and precious child." Umbridge said in a singing like tone.

"I will do nothing, because nothing terrible will happen to them, but I am afraid something terrible will happen to you if you don't free my wife at once." Albus Dumbledore said as he held his wand up to Umbridge. To everyone's surprise Severus Snape walks up and joins Dumbledore.

With both of them fighting, it did not take them long to defeat her. This time they got rid of her memory, all the way to the point that she found out about Albus, Minerva, and the children. Then Albus and Severus hauled her passed out body to dark forest. They dragged her deep enough into the forest, so that the Centaurs could find her.

"The Centaurs should take care of her. I'm pretty sure they will have a nice reunion. They haven't seen each other in two years." Snape said with his usual laugh.

"That, I'm sure they will." Albus said starting to laugh himself. Both men then returned to the castle.

"Is she gone?" Minerva asked as she saw the pleased look on both men's faces.

"You could say that." Albus said knowing Severus was pleased with himself and wanted to say the rest.

"Let's just say she is having a reunion with her Centaur friends, and they don't want her to leave the party." Snape said laughing out loud causing everyone in the room to stare at him. The combination of Severus' story and him on the floor laughing at his own story made the sad Minerva also begin to laugh. Rolanda, Athena, Harry, and Aquarius all walk over to see what the commotion was.

"Is he alright?" Aquarius asked seriously worried about his godfather.

"Oh...he's alright....or at least he will be after I'm done talking with him." Rolanda said wondering how Severus would react to what she was about to tell him.

"Sorry I asked." Aquarius said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Hey Severus, I think Ro has something she wants to tell you." Minerva said, very pleased with herself, when she once again embarrassed her friend.

"Oh Yeah......she was just about to tell me something before that Umbitch decided to show up and ruin everyone's day." Snape said.

Rolanda Finally getting over her embarrassment speaks. "Sevy.....how would you feel if I told you there was going to be another addition to the Snape family?" He smiled at her, then his smile faded away and was replaced by a very serious look.

"I am so happy that I will be a father, but this will be our ONE AND ONLY child. Unlike some people we can controll ourselves and prevent mistakes from being made. Severus said as he he looked at Albus, Minerva, Athena, Thor and Thora, Aquarius (his godchild), Autumn, Ginger and Ginny, Lily,Lilith and Luna, Alice, and at Minerva's rounded stomach which contained four more little Dumbledores.

"Speak for yourself Severus." Rolanda said in a dreamy voice.

"I heard that Severus!" Minerva said. "Did you forget that I was standing right next to you." Minerva said with a loud tone making it obvious that she was mad.

"Oh and by the way, none of our children were all mistakes, they were all planned. Even if they were not planned they are all loved and wanted, and always will be. Unlike you Slytherins, Gryffindors can handle whatever life throws at them. Slytherins, I must say can't handle a lot. It takes a lot Severus, there's a reason there aren't as many Slytherins as there are Gryffindors. Most Slytherin students are an only child and are spoiled brats." Minerva said making her point very clear.

"Hey now, this baby has only a 50% chance of being in Slytherin. Did all of you forget that I was in Ravenclaw?" Rolanda said

"How you got placed in Ravenclaw, no one will ever know. The sorting hat must have lost its mind when it put you in that house." Minerva said with a chuckle.

"Hey....Just because I don't act smart doesn't mean that I am not smart." Roland said pretending to be offended by her friend's joke. It wasn't the first time she was told this. Snape was starring at Harry and Athena who were sharing a kiss.

"Oh...Minerva, it looks like Potter and that carbon copy of yours will turn out to be just like you and Albus." Snape said with a victorious smile across his face. Minerva couldn't hold back her temper anymore; she slapped him as hard as she could, without drawing too much attention." What was that for?" Severus said putting his hand over his face to hide the red handprint across his face.

"Leave my daughter out of this, do you hear me!" Minerva said as she walked off to talk to other guests at the shower.

"Don't come crying to me, Sevy...I love you with all my heart, but I think you went way too far. You really did deserve that, you know." Rolanda said to Severus. The rest of the shower went pretty well. Minerva really enjoyed herself. At the end of the shower Minerva and Severus made up, and were both on good terms with each other again


	6. The Dumbledore Children

Chapter 6

"All right class...you are dismissed." said Professor McGonagall, who was struggling to get up from her desk. Harry, Ron, Athena and Hermione stayed behind as usual. There was a knock on the door, it was Professor Sprout.

"What did Aquarius do this time?" Minerva said rolling her eyes. From all of the detentions Aquarius had received so far, Minerva thought that every time a staff member approached her, they were going to discuss Aquarius' bad behavior.

"No...This has nothing to do with Aquarius...it's about you three daughters." Pomona said. "I was coming to tell you that Lily, Lilith and Luna performed extremely well in class today. They earned 60 points for Gryffindor, and that's only in my class. Fillius gave them 10 points each as well for being able to perform the levitating spell on the first try." Pomona said telling Minerva just how good her daughters were. Rolanda enters the room unnoticed, and decides to butt into the conversation. Pomona took the hint and left the classroom.

"Of course they are better than all of the other first years; look at who their parents are." Rolanda said with a smile. "I originally came up here to ask you if you were coming down to the Great Hall for dinner, Albus is getting worried about you more and more these days." Rolanda said hoping she could get to a corridor, to where she and Minerva could talk alone.

"What is it Ro....Can't it wait until after dinner. I'm really hungry and I am eating for five, you haven't forgotten that have you." Minerva said as she felt a kick.

"No I haven't forgotten....I mean how can anyone miss you, you are as big as a Hippogriff. If you ask me I think you have five little Dumbledores in there, not four." Rolanda who couldn't resist laughing at what she just said.

"I am not a damn hippogriff, and Poppy clarified that I am only carrying four little Dumbledores." Minerva said letting some of that Scottish temper loose on Rolanda.

"Think what you want. Remember what happened with the triplets. Poppy told you that you and Albus were expecting twins....right....and what ended up happening." Rolanda asked waiting for Minerva to answer.

"Fine you're right, we didn't know about Luna until the day that they were born." Minerva said aggravated that Rolanda was actually right and she had a point too.

"Can't she change her appearance at will just like Tonks is able to? Maybe that had something to do with her not showing up when Poppy had scanned you.

"Yes Luna can change her appearance at will, she is a Metamorphmagus, and sometimes we wish she wasn't." Minerva said remembering how Luna did and impersonation of her behind her back.

"Isn't Athena an Animagus just like you are? What animal does she transform into I'm just curious." Rolanda asked.

"Athena's animagus form is a swan," Minerva smiled at the thought of how a swan truly fits Athena. Aquarius is also learning how to transform; his form is starting to look like a snake. Autumn is starting to show signs as well, everyone is different so....and Alice, our little surprise, she is just like Luna, she too can change her appearance at will." Minerva said answering every question before Rolanda could ask it.

"I bet I can beat you in a race down to the Great Hall." Rolanda said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh...Shut up!" Minerva said to a laughing Rolanda "Ro, you have no room to be talking, you seem to be growing bigger yourself." Minerva said with a laugh. Rolanda just laughed with her friend.

"Speaking of baby....I hope Severus is happy with a little girl." Rolanda said with a smirk.

"When did you find out?" Minerva asked her friend. Minerva smiled at her friend, when she noticed Severus walk into her classroom. From being able to read minds, Minerva knows that Severus Snape was hoping for a girl, but he didn't want to admit that to everyone.

"Speaking of the Dark Lord." Rolanda said as she walked over to her lover.

"Sometimes I think he actually is the Dark Lord." Minerva said under her breath so that no one heard that comment.

Harry, Athena, Ron, and Hermione had just finished their Transfiguration homework so they were about to leave the classroom. Minerva stopped them before they could leave though.

"Athena please tell your father I'm on my way down to the Great Hall," Minerva struggled to get up out of her chair. "It just takes me a while to get there these days." Minerva said letting the four friends leave her classroom. Minerva turned around to find Rolanda and Severus snogging.

"Would you two get a room!" Minerva said as she rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"This looks like a room to me, is it not." Severus said looking at Rolanda with a smirk.

"All right Smart Ass...I meant a room that isn't my classroom." Minerva said.

"Min, you of all people have no room to talk, you and Albus have probably done worse many times in various locations of the school." Rolanda said with a smirk. Minerva was trying to hold back a laugh, because what Rolanda had said was true. Minerva managed to get to the door, so Severus and Rolanda took a hint and surfaced for some air. All three Professors then went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"What took you so long, my dear?" Albus asked his wife in a worried tone. Minerva looked at Albus and then at Severus and Rolanda. "Let me guess...you caught Severus and Rolanda snogging in your classroom again." Albus said with a chuckle.

"I guess that's pay back for what we did in the potions storage closet. I can't remember what he was more mad about... us being in the storage closet or us knocking over and breaking the empty phials and jars containing potion ingredients." Minerva said with a mischievous smirk across her face.

"That could be the reason why Alice is already starting to show a strong interest in potions at this age." Albus said, chuckling in response to what his wife had just told him. Both of them laughed as they looked over at Professor Snape, who still did not know the culprit behind the potion's storage closet incident.

It was starting to get late and people were starting to leave the Great Hall. All of the staff members were waiting for all of the students to head off to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione had already set off to go to the Gryffindor common room. Harry stayed behind to wait for Athena, who was asking her parents something.

"Mum, Dad, the Christmas holidays are coming up, and I wanted to ask if it would be okay if Harry could stay with us." Athena asked.

"Of course he can." Minerva said as she looked at her oldest daughter with a smile. Athena then runs over to Harry.

"Harry, Harry, You're staying with us for the holidays....well that's if you want to." Athena asked hoping that he would stay with her. "Don't worry; you will still get to see the Weasleys." Athena said knowing exactly what Harry was thinking.

"I thought you all stayed here for the holidays?" Harry asked.

"Mum and dad have to stay here the whole time to make sure the school is safe at all times during the holidays. We spend a third of our holidays at the McGonagall Manor with Grandma, Grandpa, our aunts and uncles, and cousins. After that we go and spend some time with uncle Aberforth. For the remainder of the holidays we go back to Hogwarts and stay with mum and dad, but now since we can apperate, you and I can go anywhere we want to." Athena said explaining their holiday routine to her boyfriend.


	7. Incident At Honeydukes

Chapter 7  Part 1

The Christmas holidays were finally here. Everyone was leaving the school to go spend time with their families. The Dumbledore children and Harry were the last to leave.

"Mum don't worry Alice will be safe with me." Athena said reassuring her mother that her youngest sister (as of right now) is safe. This is the first time Alice will be going away from Hogwarts, with her siblings for part of the holidays. Alice walks over to Athena and Harry and hugs both of them.

"Oh...please...Why don't you two just make your own baby, and stop brain-washing my baby sister.

"Quarius...I'm not the baby anymore!" Alice said defending herself.

"Looks like she told you." Autumn said as she joined her siblings in laughing at Aquarius.

"She's right you know, she's not the baby anymore." Minerva said with a chuckle, actually glad that Alice realizes that she isn't the baby anymore.

"Everyone except for Severus is against me." Aquarius said offended by his mother and siblings' comments.

"Just because we don't always agree with you all of the time doesn't mean that we don't love, you are so much like your godfather." Minerva said saying the last part under her breath.

The Dumbledore children and Harry then head off to the McGonagall manor after saying their goodbyes. After all of the children apperated safely, Albus makes eye contact with his wife and gives her a mischievous grin.

"Later..." Minerva responded with a laugh as she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm in the mood for something different for dinner, how about we go to Hogsmead later?" Minerva said struggling to get out of her seat, while doing so she knocked over her plate of lunch and her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Albus, Ro was right I am a Hippogriff. I mean look at me I bump into things or knock them over every time I turn around." Minerva said as she began to cry. Albus wasn't really surprised by this, he knew exactly what to do, make Minerva laugh and smile.

Albus took his wand out of his robe pocket. Albus cast a silent spell while Minerva wasn't looking. Snape's full plate of lunch flipped off of the table and fell into his lap. Albus tried to hold back a laugh when he saw Severus swearing loudly and punching the table.

"Shit...now I'm going to smell like cabbage and fish, that's just great. Can this day get any worse?" Severus said loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear; which are the staff members that are staying at the school for the Christmas holidays.

"Severus Snape, watch your mouth! There are children in here!" Minerva said as she shot Snape one of those famous Professor McGonagall glares. Albus looked up and pretended to be surprised that Severus had gotten food all over his robes. He started to laugh at Severus.

"Severus it's not polite to swear at the table, also didn't your mum ever tell you not to play with your food." Albus said with a laugh. He had succeeded at making Minerva laugh, a little too well though. Minerva was laughing so hard she almost fell back in her chair, which would not have been good.

Of all people to see Minerva almost fall out of her chair it had to be Poppy Pomfrey, who was worried that every little thing that Minerva did would put stress on her and the babies.

"Min, what have I told you about staying off of your feet" Poppy said fussing at her best friend. Albus notices Poppy fussing his wife and he decides to take action.

"Poppy, please...Minerva has heard this thousands of times already. Try putting yourself in her shoes for once and you would feel the same." Albus said as he took out his wand again to cast another silent spell. This spell caused Minerva and Poppy to temporarily switch bodies. Both women were shocked and one Severus Snape was laughing until her fell out of his chair.

"And I thought he was ancient boring old man..." Severus muttered to himself. None of the staff usually sees the childish side of Albus that Minerva usually gets to see. "Hopefully Rolanda doesn't do that to me. I bet Minerva used that spell on Albus loads of times." Snape said to himself chuckling that the thought.

It took Poppy and Min less than a few seconds to realize what just happened. They both demanded Albus to switch them back.

"Okay....Okay...I get it Albus, please swap us back." Poppy said truly feeling bad for scolding her friend. Minerva did get annoyed sometimes, but she never let it show because she knew Poppy cares about her. Poppy made her way out of the Great Hall with a frown on her face and tears starting to form in her eyes. Minerva went running after her best friend.

"Poppy wait up..." Minerva said finally catching up with Poppy in the hospital wing. Minerva was still trying to catch her breath after running all the way to the hospital wing. "Albus is just being protective." Minerva said apologizing to her best friend for her husband's childish actions.

"I know he's protective of you and I'm glad he is; we almost lost you with that stunner incident two years ago." Poppy said noticing there were tears in her best friend's eyes, and she knew exactly why her friend was crying.

"Poppy please don't remind me of that horrible night. We almost lost our little Alice that night." Minerva said remembering how many complications she had during her last pregnancy.

"I'm only trying to prevent that from happening again. If I remember right, you had strict rules that you had to follow." Poppy said remembering the stress of almost losing Minerva and her godchild.

"I know and I want to thank you for caring." Minerva said truly appreciating her friend's strictness.

"What are best friends for?" Poppy said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks for everything Poppy, there's a reason why Albus and I made you Alice's godmother." Minerva said as she was walking out of the hospital wing. Minerva found Albus waiting for her at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Ready to go to Hogsmead, My Dear?" Albus asked his wife as she met up with him.

"Yes, Sweetheart, let's go." Minerva answered back. They then set off to go to Hogsmead.

Once in Hogsmead Albus and Minerva ran into somebody they least expected to run into. This person was none other than Severus Snape, who was actually looking for Minerva.

"Minerva....I need your opinion on what to get Ro...She just told me that we're having a little girl." Severus asked knowing that she would help him out.

"For starters you could get her some roses and a diamond necklace...It would look nice with that engagement ring you gave her last year." Minerva said making Severus blush. "Also...get her some chocolate to go with that, and not that cheap kind either...Get the best that you can find." Minerva said giving Severus good advice.

"Thanks Min, I knew I could count on you." Severus said as he was about to run off and get all of the things that Minerva mentioned, but before he could go he was stopped by Albus. Albus was shocked that Severus was going to get all of those things in such a rush.

"Severus, you seem very excited that you will have a little daughter soon." Albus said smiling at Severus.

"Well you know...as they all say...Daddy's little girl," Snape said "and I hope she keeps her hair long unlike her mother...then I can put bows and ribbons in her hair and style it in many different ways." Snape said as he started to blush again.

"Oh....That's why he keeps his hair long and his face is so smooth..." Minerva said under her breath as she read Snape's mind. "That also explains why I found a feather boa in the potions storage room when Albus and I were in there making Alice......I still can't believe that he still hasn't found out about that....Oh.......my, his favorite color is PINK....." Minerva muttered under her breath as she tried to hold back a laugh. She thought that this information may be useful later on.

"Well...I guess I'll be going...after I get the stuff for Rolanda I have to get me some new robes. Damn first years......" Snape said, but before he could finish he was cut off by Professor McGonagall. Minerva had gone into protective mother mode. Severus just realized that Albus and Minerva's triplets were first years; therefore he insulted them along with all of the other first years. Before Minerva could say anything, Severus explained his reason for saying what he said.

"By damn first years I did NOT mean Lily, Lilith, or Luna...they are the best of their year in my opinion. Every lesson they brew the assigned potion with 100% accuracy." Severus said speaking the truth, which really shocked Minerva. Usually Snape only favors students from his own house. "It really kills me to say this, but I awarded 60 points to Gryffindor...Your daughters are just great." Severus said as he walked off in the direction of the jewelry store. Minerva and Albus were off to Honeydukes. As they got closer to the shop, Albus was becoming more and more like a child. As they got to the entrance of the store, Minerva gave Albus the talks she always gives him before they go in this store.

"Albus I know you love candy, but you have to behave yourself while we are in this store. If you are good, I will let you get a treat." Minerva said as she gave Albus one of those famous Professor McGonagall looks.

"Oh....Alright..." Albus said with a fake frown, playing along with what Minerva said. Albus and Minerva then walk into the store. Minerva then grabs Albus' hand before he could run off. With her free hand Minerva grabs a huge basket. Albus then tugs on his wife's hand and begs for her to let go so he can look around.

"Albus...Sometimes I think I married a child that is stuck in the body of a grown man. Albus no grabbing unnecessary items and putting them into the basket...understood..." Minerva said as she looked up to see a mischievous look on Albus' face. Albus had a plan (his best one yet) that Minerva would not spoil...or so he thinks.

"Min, can we get some chocolate frogs...please....." Albus begged as he gave his wife an irresistible look.

"Oh...fine some chocolate frogs won't hurt, go ahead put them in." Minerva said not knowing what her husband was up to. Albus then slips a hundred boxes of chocolate frogs in the basket. Albus takes out his wand and casts a charm on the basket so that it stays light, regardless of how much he adds to it. As they are walking through the store, Albus slips whatever sweets he wants in the basket (Mostly lemon drops). They finally get to the section of the store that is devoted to Birdie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Minerva had been craving these lately, and needed to stock up on more boxes. When Minerva goes to put her many boxes of Birdie Botts in the basket there is barely any room for them. She then turns around to face her husband, who was pretending like he knew nothing about the basket being full.

"Albus...what have I told you about slipping things into the basket without my permission." Minerva said trying to stay calm about the situation. Albus then spots a house elf coming down their isle. So Albus decides to frame the house elf. While Minerva wasn't looking he got the house elf's attention and pointed to a shelf and then to the basked that Minerva was holding. Minerva felt the basked move as the elf dropped a box of chocolate caldrons in it. She then turns around to see the house elf right behind her.

"It was her...you see I didn't do anything so why were you blaming me?" Albus said pointing at his own house elf Tanzi, who was disguised as Debbi, the elf that worked in this store with her owner. Tanzi followed them the whole time staying out of Minerva's sight. While Minerva wasn't looking Albus gave Tanzi (disguised as Debbi) a wink. Minerva could not believe it, Albus was actually being good in this store for a change...or so she thought. The shop keeper hears the noise from the other end of the store and walks over to see what all of the commotion was all about.

"What in god's name is going on in my store?" The shop keeper shouted as looked at Albus, a very short tempered Minerva, and his house elf, Debbi. Minerva spoke up letting her Scottish temper show.

"What's going on..."Minerva said mocking the shop keeper."Why don't you ask Debbi exactly what happened." Minerva yelled making it very obvious that she was not happy. The shop keeper looked at the very agitated Professor McGonagall in shock. Albus was trying to hold back a laugh, not only because he knew exactly what happened, but the fact that the shop keeper was one of Minerva's students from the past, one that she always ended up giving detention for various reasons."I'll tell you what happened...Your house elf thought it would be funny to load my basked down with practically all the candy in the store, and put a charm on the basket so it wouldn't get heavy." Minerva said getting angrier. As the shop keeper looked at Minerva still in shock, the unnoticed house elf (Tanzi disguised as Debbi) unlocks the broom closet; Lets the real Debbi out and then disappears.

Little did the real Debbi know that she was in trouble? Albus could not believe that his plan actually worked. At this point the shop keeper realizes who is apologizing to. The shop keeper gives them an offer that they could not pass up. (Mostly Albus)

"I am so sorry that this happened to you, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore...I don't know how I can make it up to you." the shop keeper said as he looked up at his past professors that were not very happy--Mostly Minerva, Albus was pretending to be mad so no one would get suspicious. The shop keeper spoke up again. "How about you can have all of the candy that is already in the basket, and whatever else you may want...FREE OF CHARGE!" The shop keeper said. The last three words that came out of the shop keeper's mouth were like music to Albus' ears.

"Thank you Austin...I always knew there was some good in you." Minerva said as she gave her former student a half smile.

"You mean you actually remember me." Austin said shocked once again.

"I never forget any of my cubs past or present." Minerva said as she grabbed that bag of candy off the counter.

Before leaving the store Albus caught sight of Debbi. He took out his wand, and silently cast a spell that would erase the elf's memory of what happened minutes ago. Albus suddenly feels an arm go over his shoulder, which brings him back down to earth. Minerva then breaks the silence as they leave Honeydukes.

"As I promised, you were a good boy in the candy store." Minerva said as she unwrapped a chocolate frog and put it in her husband's mouth. After finishing the chocolate frog Albus sighs.

"What a day....It's getting late how about we go back to Hogwarts." Albus asked his wife.

"Yes let's go back to the castle, I don't think I will be able to walk around here much longer anyways, I'm getting kind of tired." Minerva said as she yawned. After hearing this Albus picked Minerva up and carried her all the way back to their quarters.


	8. Incident In The Great Hall

Chapter 7 Part 2 

Once in the quarters, Minerva had gotten ready for bed and was planning on going to sleep. Her plans were ruined when she heard someone screaming and knocking on the door. Right away Minerva realized that it was Rolanda.

"What is it Ro...? This better be important because if not, I'm going to be pissed because you made me get out of bed for nothing." Minerva said making her point clear.

"Oh it's important all right if my sanity means anything to you. I was lying in my bed reading and I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt an arm go around me. I assumed it was Sevy; so I leaned over and gave him a kiss, or so I thought...and......and.....and." Rolanda said stuttering.

"And what...!" Minerva said starting to get aggravated.

"Instead of kissing Severus.....I...I...I kissed a woman. Yes a woman got in my bed with me." Rolanda said mortified at the fact that she just kissed a girl. Minerva laughed to herself. She knew exactly what was going on and who the woman was. Minerva couldn't hold back the laughter any more. She also just thought of another way to pull a good one off on her friend. Minerva McGonagall was married to Albus Dumbledore; who had a fascination for muggle music and many other muggle things. Albus had gotten Minerva hooked on muggle music over the many years they were married.

This whole situation made Minerva think of the muggle song "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry one of Albus' many favorite artists. So Minerva decided to make up her own version of the song. Minerva then starts singing.

_Ro kissed a girl and she liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_She hopes her Sevy don't mind it_

_It felt so right it felt so good_

_That so means Ro is in love tonight._

Minerva sang mocking the muggle song. It was VERY rare for Rolanda Hooch to be speechless; this was one of those rare times. Rolanda Hooch just stood facing her friend with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Oh no you didn't..." Rolanda said finally managing to get herself together.

"Oh yes, I just did!" Minerva said with a smug smirk across her face.

"Min please, I'm being serious...there was really a girl that crawled into bed with me." Rolanda begged her friend to help her. Rolanda tried to give Minerva those puppy eyes that she always saw Albus give her, but it did not work.

"Ro you really think puppy eyes are going to work....Do you seriously not know what my animagus form is?" Minerva said completely ignoring the begging look Rolanda was giving her.

"Oh yeah...this cat doesn't like puppy eyes...so if I gave you kitten eyes would you come with me to see if that woman left my quarters." Rolanda said making the same exact eyes as she did when she tried to give Minerva the puppy eyes.

"Enough with the sad eyes...You do know that if I go you are coming with me. You know I really shouldn't be running now...I'm six month pregnant with quads. As a matter of fact you shouldn't be running either." Minerva said switching from friend mode to protective mother mode, which Rolanda hasn't yet learned to do in certain situations.

"Fine let's go down to the Great Hall for a little snack...okay maybe a huge snack." Rolanda said not knowing what was going to happen next.

As they get to the entrance of the Great Hall Rolanda screams. Minerva tried her best not to laugh, and to act shocked at sight in the Great Hall.

"Min please tell her to leave and to never come back." Rolanda asked as she hid behind her friend.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Minerva said as she read Severus' mind. Severus Snape was prancing around the Great Hall. He was in a pink ball gown, he had on make-up and he had even painted his nails. Minerva then enters the Great Hall; Rolanda followed behind her. When Rolanda looked closer at the woman she realized that it was Severus.

"What in your right mind has possessed you to do this, Severus Snape!?!?!?" Rolanda shouted all the way across the Great Hall. Severus then struts all the way across the Great Hall over to Rolanda. He then looks up at her with a wide grin across his face. "Severus, snap out of it! I need you...we need you." Rolanda said begging her lover to get back to normal.

"What do you mean by we need him...the whole school needs him." Minerva said. "Ro, let's get him to Poppy as soon as possible; maybe she will know what is wrong with him." Minerva said as she walked over to where Rolanda and Severus were standing.

"Okay Min, Let's try to get him to the hospital wing as safely as possible without injuring ourselves." Rolanda said as she and her friend made their way to the hospital wing with Severus. Shockingly Poppy was still awake at this hour.

"I thought I heard someone." Poppy said as she let them in the hospital wing. "Are you two okay, Min, you were not supposed to come until next week. Is everything okay?" Poppy asked.

"No I'm perfectly fine." Minerva responded.

"Ro, Are you okay?" Poppy asked.

"No I'm not," Rolanda said, but before she could finish Poppy started to panic. "Geez Poppy don't freak out! I didn't go into labor or anything...My husband seems to be **COMPLETELY OUT OF HIS MIND AND MENTAL!** " Rolanda said as she shot Severus a dirty look.

"Bring him in and I'll have a look at him and tell you what is wrong." Poppy said as she walked Severus over to the nearest bed. As Poppy looked at Severus she knew instantly what was wrong with him. "Here Severus, drink this." Poppy said as she handed Severus a potion. What scared them was the way he gulped that potion down like it was a firewhisky. "Aha...I think I found his problem." Poppy said.

"What's wrong with him?" Both Minerva and Rolanda said at the same time.

"Well first of all it looks like he had too many drinks. Second of all...."Poppy paused for a second.

"Second of all what, Poppy, say it!" Rolanda said, starting to become worried.

"Second of all whoever he went to the bar with put something in his drinks. All three friends knew exactly who put the substance in his drink. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy, who was trying to get Severus to go back to being on the dark side.

"You two should get back to your quarters. Min, you know how Albus gets when you are out of his sight for too long." Poppy said as she walked her friends to the door of the hospital wing. "Severus will have to stay here for the night; he should be better by tomorrow. Hopefully by then that potion will take effect...if not he will just be out of his mind forever." Poppy said as she looked up to see the look on Rolanda's face. "Just joking Ro, he will be better by tomorrow." Poppy said with a chuckle. Rolanda stuck her tongue out at her friend like a little kid would have done.

"Awww....Poor Ro." Poppy said noticing the sad look on Rolanda's face.

"It looks like someone is going to be bored without her Sevy tonight." Minerva said with a mischievous grin across her face.

"Why you little...." Rolanda was cut off midsentence.

"There's nothing little about me..." Minerva said as she turned into a tabby cat and ran to her quarters. Rolanda was about to chase her on foot but she was stopped by Poppy.

"Don't even try to run after her you will kill yourself." Poppy said with a chuckle, knowing how fast Minerva could run when she was in her animagus form, whether she was pregnant or not. "Now I know who Aquarius really takes after. He's sarcastic just like his mum." Poppy said. Rolanda looks at Poppy like she is crazy.

"I've been knowing that, he also has her temper too." Rolanda said with a chuckle as she walked out of the hospital wing


	9. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 8 Part 1

The New Year started off well. Minerva and Rolanda had treated themselves to a day in Hogsmead; they had Poppy come along with them.

"Let's go look at robes, I have outgrown mine and I need more." Minerva said as they entered the shop.

"Hippogriff..." Rolanda said under her breath.

"Hey I heard that," Minerva said. "You are talking about yourself, right Ro." Minerva said with a laugh.

"If you ask me, I think both of you are Hippogriffs." Poppy said with a laugh.

"SHUT UP!!!" Both Minerva and Rolanda said in unison making Poppy laugh even more. Poppy wished she could be Hippogriff with them. Minerva was due sometime on March, and Rolanda was due at the end of June. Just the thought of babies made Poppy want her own child. Alastor works for the Ministry of Magic and he's an Auror, so he's not home often. Even though Poppy kept this to herself, Minerva knew how much her best friend really wanted a child of her own.

All three witches enter the robe shop. Minerva went straight for the emerald green robes. Before they even walked into the store, Poppy and Rolanda knew that Minerva was going to get emerald green robes.

"Min, you are so predictable when it comes to choosing a color." Poppy said with a chuckle. "Ro, you are just so unpredictable." Poppy said rolling her eyes at Rolanda. As they got their robes and walked out of the shop; Poppy and Rolanda noticed that Minerva was starring off into space. When they looked across the street they found out why. Harry and Athena were walking out of the coffee shop holding hands.

"Min, she looks just like you." Poppy said. Minerva looked up at her best friend and smiled. When she looked back over towards Athena and Harry, she noticed that there was a diamond necklace around Athena's neck. Poppy noticed the necklace too. "He's so good to her. I hope they end up getting married." Poppy said.

"I hope so too, he reminds me of Albus when we were younger and dating." Minerva said reminiscing.

"That's good." Poppy said.

"I thought he had a thing for that Weasley girl." Rolanda asked.

"Aquarius wouldn't be happy about that." Poppy said with a chuckle.

"No he wouldn't." Minerva said with a laugh.

Albus and Severus were running down the street to catch up with the three witches. By the time they did catch up with Minerva, Rolanda, and Poppy they were out of breath.

"Damn you three walk really fast." Severus said to Minerva, Rolanda, and Poppy. "Min, Ro, I'm shocked you two can walk at all, you look like Hippogriffs." Severus commented. Both witches glared at Severus. Poppy chuckled at the thought of what Minerva and Rolanda might do to him for saying that.

"Severus If I were you, I would shut up and do whatever they tell you to." Poppy said with a laugh. When Poppy looked up she saw someone else coming towards them. She realized that the person walking towards them was her Alastor. She then ran straight to him and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"You're back!!!...It's you...It's you...It's you!!!" Poppy said as she hugged her lover even tighter. The Ministry of Magic rarely lets Alastor go and visit his wife; she is at Hogwarts most of the time. "The Ministry finally let you have a break?" Poppy asked.

"No not exactly...I resigned from the Ministry of Magic." Alastor said with a smile knowing his wife would be shocked about his decision.

"You didn't really quit, did you? I mean you love being an Auror, Alastor." Poppy said starting to get worried.

"No sweetheart, I didn't resign for just any reason. My friend Albus Dumbledore over here offered me the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now I can be with you all of the time." Alastor said thanking his best friend as he hugged his wife again. Poppy looked up at Alastor with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh my god....I can't believe it...Alastor, do you have any idea how happy you just made me?" Poppy said. Poppy and Alastor were about to walk off to the coffee shop to go make up for lost time.

"I will see you two later." Poppy said to Minerva and Rolanda before Alastor pulled her away. "Thank you Albus!" Poppy said as she and Alastor walked to the coffee shop.

"Well, she's now!" Rolanda said cheerfully breaking the silence.

"And you too are going to be very happy." Severus said as he put an arm over his lover's shoulder. He also gave her a pretty diamond necklace to add to her collection of jewelry; which was the engagement ring he gave her last year. Not to mention he also bought her a box of the finest chocolates he could find. Severus looked up at Minerva with a smile to let her know that he took her advice. It was very rare for Severus Snape to give anyone a genuine smile.

"Sevy, you're so sweet!" Rolanda said cheerfully as she kissed Severus.

"And that's not all, we are going out for dinner tonight," Severus said. "We have to start walking though; the reservation time is thirty minutes from now." Severus explained as he looked at his watch.

"What has gotten into him? It's not like Severus to be nice and kind towards others." Albus said commenting Severus' new personality. This earned him a smack from his wife.

"Albus, that was totally uncalled for!" Minerva said giving him one of those looks: the look that she gives her students when they say or do something bad. Albus recognizes the look and decides to play along.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall. What I said was uncalled for and I do need to be punished." Albus said with a mischievous smirk pretending to be one of Minerva's students. This made Minerva laugh.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you will serve you detention by accompanying me in the gardens this evening." Minerva said with a smirk playing along with her husband.

"Alright..." Albus replied as frowned and pretended to sulk. This made Minerva laugh even more.

"Mr. Dumbledore, am I really that bad of a teacher?" Minerva asked with a chuckle.

"No," Albus replied. "You are the best teacher and mother I have ever known." Albus said as he hugged his wife and rubbed her huge belly. This reminded Minerva of why they were going back to the school. The gardens were very peaceful.

"Albus is it okay if we picnic in the gardens," Minerva asked as she looked up at the sunset. "The weather and sunset are beautiful, and I wanted to discuss baby names with you." Minerva said dreamily while looking at the sunset.

"Sure, I would love to." Albus replied.

The two made their way to the school. Once they got to the school; Albus went into the Great Hall to get the food for the picnic. Minerva went to their quarter and got a blanket. By the time Albus was finished putting all of the food in the basket, Minerva was already waiting for him at the entrance of the Great Hall.

 


	10. Panic In The Gardens

Chapter 8 part 2

"Are you Ready to go?" Minerva asked as Albus met her at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Yes dear." Albus replied. They made their way to the garden. Minerva found a perfect spot for the picnic: right under a tree so that they could have some shade.

"Is this spot okay?" Minerva asked.

"It's great, it's shaded so that my Tabby doesn't have to sit in the sun and be miserable." Albus said as he placed the blanket on the ground. Minerva struggled trying to sit down comfortably on the blanket that Albus had just set on the ground.

"And I thought carrying triplets was hard," Minerva said as she placed her hand on her aching back. "And I still have two months to go." Minerva said. Albus put the basket down on the blanket and sits behind his wife. He then starts to massage her aching back and shoulders. "Did I tell you how much I love you, Albus Dumbledore?" Minerva said as she looked into Albus' blue eyes.

"Yeah, you only tell me that every day many times." Albus said as he leaned forward and kissed his wife. He then gets up to set up the food for the picnic. He packed all of Minerva's favorite foods, and a lot of it too.

"Awww...Albus, you brought my favorite, you are so sweet." Minerva said as she grabbed a hand full of ginger newts.

"The biscuits were supposed to be for dessert Min." Albus said with a chuckle as he looked up to see his wife chowing down on the ginger newts. This made Albus laugh even more. "Good thing I brought a lot of those." Albus mumbled to himself.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I heard that." Minerva said with a laugh. The two began to eat the dinner that Albus had packed. Minerva ate two salads with some chocolate frogs on top; three sandwiches, and all of the ginger newts that Albus had packed for dessert. "What else did you pack?" Minerva asked as she went through the picnic basket.

"Well Min, you ate all of the ginger newts; so the only things that we have left are a box of birdie botts and a few boxes of chocolate frogs." Albus replied kind of disappointed that he didn't get any ginger newts. After hearing that Minerva put the empty boxes of chocolate frogs back in the picnic basked hoping Albus wouldn't notice.

"Hey Albus, when you come across a lemon drop or a soap flavored bean could you give it to me. I really like these flavors all of a sudden." Minerva said with a chuckle. She always craves lemon drops when she is pregnant.

"But Min, lemon drop is my favorite flavor and there are not that many in a box." Albus said as he pretended to pout.

"Oh, alright I just get my lemon drops later; just give me the soap, shampoo, and Worcestershire sauce flavored beans." Minerva said giving in and letting Albus have all of the lemon drop flavored beans. So Albus went through the box and gave his wife the strange flavors that she had asked for. "Oh Albus, one more thing, do they have any cut grass flavored beans in there?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, take em..." Albus replied as he was chewing on a jelly bean. As Minerva took the jelly beans from Albus she felt the babies moving inside of her.

"Albus, give me your hand." Minerva said as she took Albus' hand and placed it on her huge belly.

"Wow," Albus said as he felt the movement. "I can't wait to meet you, my little kittens." Albus said as he kissed his wife's belly and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes me too," Minerva agreed. "and these little kittens need names." Minerva said as she looked up at Albus.

"Okay, can we call on of the boys Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Jr.?" Albus asked.

"Albus, may I ask who named you?" Minerva asked.

"My mother, why?" Albus replied.

"Your name is just so very long." Minerva said. She then laughed at the thought of her mother-in-law yelling at Albus whenever he was younger. "Your mother must have had fun yelling all of those names whenever you were in trouble; which must have been often." Minerva said with a laugh.

"Hey..." Albus said pretending to be offended. Truly Albus did not like having all of those middle names.

"I will agree with you, but only on one condition, his name will only be Albus Percival, not Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, okay." Minerva said making a deal with her husband.

"Okay..." Albus replied agreeing to Minerva's deal.

"Albus Percival Jr.," I like that, Minerva said. "Our little A.J." Minerva said already coming up with a nickname for her son.

"Perfect, now what should we call his twin brother?" Albus asked.

"I really like Aiden." Minerva replied as she looked up at Albus.

"I like that name too." Albus said agreeing with his wife. "And what about Harold for his middle name?" Albus asked as he looked up to see the disgusted look on his wife's face.

"No, absolutely not!" Minerva said with a harsh tone. "First of all that sounds like a dog's name..." but before Minerva could finish Albus cut her off.

"What do you have against dogs?" Albus asked.

"Albus, think about it, who would ever name something as cute as a kitten Harold?" Minerva said in disgust. "Second of all I don't like how the name sounds...Aiden Harold..." Minerva said trying the name out. "It just wouldn't sound right when I call him." Minerva said.

"How does Aiden Octavian sound?" Minerva asked hoping Albus would like that for a middle name.

"I love it." Albus replied. "Could we call one of the girls Eden Alyssa?" Albus asked.

"Albus, it shocks me that I'm saying this, I love it, this the best name that you have come up with yet." Minerva said truly shocked. Minerva usually vetoes the names that he suggested for their children. Albus and Minerva usually have to make deals and compromises when they don't agree on a name.

Minerva was deep in thought about the name for her other daughter. She was also thinking about her sisters that are aurors. She rarely gets to see them; so she knows how Poppy felt about not being able to see Alastor often.

"Hey Albus, you remember my twin sisters Eve-Angeline and Alaina, the ones that are aurors, right?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, I remember them...Why?"Albus replied kind of confused.

"Well I was thinking about them when I came up with a name for Eden Alyssa's twin sister." Minerva said. "Our other daughter's name will be Eve Alaina." Minerva said happily.

"I like that, Eden Alyssa and Eve Alaina." Albus said.

"But I also like the name Marni Piper." Minerva said.

"Save that name for our next little child after the quads." Albus replied.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...How can you be thinking of more children already, the quads aren't even here yet." Minerva said going off on Albus.

"Did I say something wrong?" Albus said with a mischievous grin across his face.

"Shhh...Shut up Albus," Minerva said as she covered her husband's mouth. "I hear someone talking behind those trees over there." Minerva said as she pointed to the trees next to where they set up their picnic.


	11. She's Dating Who

Chapter 8 Part 3

"Hey Draco, is this spot okay for our picnic?" Thora asked.

"It's perfect!" said a voice coming from behind the tree. This voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco then sits on the blanket that Thora had spread out for their picnic; and he leans against the tree. Thora then lies across Draco's lap.

"Do you think your parents will approve of you going out with me? I mean seriously, I'm a Malfoy and I'm in Slytherin." Draco said as he ran his fingers through Thora's long wavy light brown hair. "Well...I know your father hates me for sure. I don't know who your mother is, but I'm pretty sure she hates me too." Draco said with a frown. "I hate how everyone judges me because of my father; he forces me to be the way I am, or he would disown me otherwise." Draco said as tears started to farm in his eyes

"My parents don't hate you." Thora said reassuring Draco as she wiped his tears away.

 

Albus looked over at Minerva to see the sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, you have that look." Albus asked, knowing something was bothering his wife.

"Albus, did you not hear Draco, he is the way he is because his father would disown him if he wasn't. Some people are just not accepting of others, and most Slytherins are like that. I feel horrible because of the way I have treated him over the years I have taught him." Minerva said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's all just an act. He's just getting close to our daughter so he can use her to get information; and the he will give that information to his father. The Lucius would tell the other death eaters, and then our secret gets to the Dark Lord himself." Albus said coldly.

"Albus Voldemort no longer exists, Harry finished him off for good." Minerva replied, she was very proud to have Harry in her house.

"Hey, the Dark Lord may not be around anymore, but Slytherins still are. And...Slytherins will be Slytherins; they dislike Gryffindors and people that aren't from a family of pure bloods." Albus stated curtly.

"Albus, now you're just stereotyping people. Just because Lucius is arrogant; and thinks that he has the purest bloodline doesn't mean Draco is the same way." Minerva argued giving Albus a mean look and a slap on the hand.

"What was that for?" Albus asked.

"For being mean, that's what" Minerva said as she glared at him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thora, I love you. I don't care what my parents say, and you shouldn't either." Draco said

"Don't worry, my parents will love you Draco." Thora said.

"I've just been wondering who is your mother. I know you father is Dumbledore, but I haven't even tried to guess who your mother is." Draco asked out of curiosity.

"Do you remember that day when you insulted Athena and Harry in Transfiguration class?" Thora asked Draco.

"Yes," Draco admitted as his face started to turn red due to embarrassment. "And professor McGonagall looked as if she were going to kill me." Draco said still thinking that professor McGonagall wanted to kill him.

"Well, she was just protecting her daughter." Thora said with a smile.

"No wonder Athena doesn't seem to be bothered when I tell her she looks like the professor." Malfoy admitted. My father said that if I am friends with any of you: Potter, Granger, the Weasleys, or anyone that he doesn't think is worthy, I would never be allowed to come back home." Draco said.

"Oh...Draco, I'm so sorry." Thora said.

"Truly I don't hate your family, Potter and his friends, or anyone really. Other people in my house would tell their dads and my father knows most of their parents. He said all of the people in Slytherin are of pure blood. Me, I personally don't care about any of that." Malfoy stated.

After hearing this, Albus felt sorry for poor Draco Malfoy. Minerva put her hand on Albus' shoulder.

"You see Albus; I told you he wasn't bad from the start." Minerva said making a point. Albus was helping his wife up so they could go back to the castle. After picking up all the remains of their picnic they started walking back to the school.

"Draco did I mention that I love?" Thora asked.

"Yeah, it was implied when were making out at the Yule Ball." Draco siad with a laugh.

"Would you like to meet my family tonight?" Thora asked as they were approaching the castle.

As Thora and Malfoy walk into the castle; Thora spots her mother and father right away. She the runs over to them and asks them if Draco could meet the entire Dumbledore family.

"Mum, Dad, can Draco meet you and the others?" Thora asked.

"Of course he can; I'll just have to talk to Athena beforehand." Minerva said remembering the fight her daughter and boyfriend had with Draco in her class months earlier. "Draco can walk with you into the Gryffindor common room, and don't worry he won't get in trouble. Albus and I also have something we want to tell you all as well. We will be in the common room in a few minutes." Minerva said as she and Albus walked off.

"Okay, thanks mum." Thora replied as she ran over to Draco to tell him the plan.

 


	12. An Expanding Family

Chapter 9 Part 1

Thora and Draco had just joined everyone in the Gryffindor common room. Athena and harry were now well aware that Draco never hated them to begin with.

"Well Draco, this is my family." Thora said. Thora found it funny that they were all sitting in order according to age. She also noticed that Ginny Weasley was sitting next to Aquarius. "Okay...I guess my family wants to introduce themselves to you." Thora said. Malfoy was shocked when he saw the whole family. Albus started his introduction.

"Hi, I'm Albus." Albus said with a chuckle.

"But I'm so used to calling you Dumbledore." Draco said.

"You can call me Dumbledore during school hours, but after that you can call me Albus." Albus said.

"It took me awhile to get used to it too." Harry said. The introductions went on.

"I'm Athena, but I think you know me already." Athena said with a chuckle. She rested her head back against Harry's shoulder.

"I'm Thor, Thora's twin brother." Thor said holding his hand out for Draco to shake.

"I'm Aquarius." Aquarius said.

"I'm Autumn." Autumn said as she stood up and shook Draco's hand.

"I'm Ginger." Ginger said.

"And I'm Ginevera, but they just call me Ginny." Ginny said.

"And we are twins, if you couldn't already tell." Both twins said with a chuckle.

"That's my name too!" Ginny Weasley said with a laugh, and the introductions went continued on.

"I'm Lily." Lily said with a smile.

"I'm Lilith." Lilith said as she stood up and shook Draco's hand.

"And I'm Luna, and we are identical triplets." Luna said with a chuckle. Alice gets up off of Athena's lap and walks over to Draco

"I'm Alice and I'm two. I will be three years old tomorrow." Alice said cheerfully. "I'm not the baby anymore." Alice said as she ran back over to Athena and sat on her lap.

"I'm Minerva, and I wish for you to call me by my name after school hours, or when it's just us, like it is now." Minerva said as she struggled to get up. Malfoy noticed that his professor looked different. Before Draco could ask, Athena informed him that her mother was expecting again.

"Yes, mum is expecting again." Athena said answering Draco's silent question.

"Big time." Thora said, finishing Athena's thought. Just as Thora said that Minerva enters the room again.

"Your father and I have picked out names for the little ones." Minerva said excitedly.

"Ooh... What are they?" Ginger asked.

"For the boys we have decided on Albus Percival Jr. and Aiden Octavian." Minerva said cheerfully.

"Is it just me, or do most of your names start with an A?" Draco asked the Dumbledore children.

"Now that you say that Draco, I'm curious too." Athena said. "Hey Mum, is there any reason that most of our names start with an A?" Athena asked her mother.

"No sweetheart, there really isn't a reason that most of your names start with an A, we just liked those names and they just happened to start with an A." Minerva answered truthfully.

"Oh..." Athena responded. "What names have you picked out for the girls?" Athena asked curiously.

"Eve Alaina and Eden Alyssa." Minerva replied happily. "I love the name Marni Piper, but we already had the other names picked out already." Minerva said.

"I really like that name too mum." Athena said agreeing with her mother. Athena then noticed that Alice had fallen asleep on her lap. "I'm going to go put Alice in her bed, I'll be right back." Athena said as she left the common room and made her way to her parents' quarters. Harry took this time without Athena to ask Albus and Minerva what he had been wanting to ask them. Everyone else was in their own conversation so Harry approached Albus and Minerva.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Ummm...May I have your permission to marry your daughter?" Harry asked as he pulled the out a small black box with a very beautiful ring.

"Of course you can." Albus said happily. "Minerva, what do you think?" Albus asked.

"Of course, just as long as the wedding is after graduation." Minerva replied. "Oh...and one more thing, No surprises before the wedding...if you know what I mean." Minerva said with a laugh

"When would be a good time to give her the ring?" Harry asked.

"I think Valentine's Day would be sweet." Minerva replied happily. Minerva gasped when Harry showed her the ring. "Is that Lily's engagement ring?" Minerva asked still in awe.

"Yes, it's my mother's ring, Sirius gave it to me." Harry replied.

"It's beautiful!" Minerva said still staring at it in awe. Just looking at Harry and the ring was giving her flashbacks of when James had proposed to Lily. Just as Harry had put the box back in his pocket, Athena enters the room. Athena then shows her mother the diamond necklace around her neck.

"Hey mum, look at what Harry gave me, isn't it pretty?" Athena said as she looked at Harry dreamily.

"It's lovely Athena." Minerva replied. "It's getting late you two, and I do believe you two have and essay due in Transfiguration class tomorrow." Minerva said with a smile.

"Yes we do." Harry said happily trying to hide the fact that he had not finished his essay.

"Mr. Potter, I am under the impression that you have finished your essay." Minerva said with a smile knowing that he did not finish it. "Did you forget that I could read minds, Potter." Minerva said with a chuckle as she left the Gryffindor common room. Minerva then makes her way to her and Albus' chambers. She enters the bedroom to find Albus in bed already sleeping. Minerva then changes into her nightgown, and notices that it's getting to small for her.

"Urgh... looks like I'm going to need to get a new nightgown too." Minerva mumbled to herself as she struggled to join Albus in bed. Minerva then kissed her sleeping husband and wished him sweet dreams. Minerva herself then drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Not long after that Minerva started to dream.

After Poppy took what Minerva thought was the last baby, Minerva slumped down into the pile of pillows thinking her work was done. Poppy returned from putting Eden with her sister and brothers. Poppy noticed that Minerva wasn't comfortable and was restless.

"Min, what's wrong?" Poppy asked, but before Minerva could answer she went pale and yelped. She then leaned back against Albus and grabbed his hands to try and ease the pain. When Minerva finally managed to catch her breath she tried to answer Poppy's question, but Poppy did not need an explanation.

"Min, you have another baby on the way!" Poppy warned Minerva who was still trying to figure out the problem herself.

"Min, that baby wants out now. Push!" Poppy said. Minerva did as she was told. Minerva was already exhausted from delivering the other four babies.

"I am pushing!" Minerva screamed at her friend. "I don't think that I can do this much longer Poppy, I exhausted." Minerva cried out. Minerva finally managed to catch her breath. "Damn you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, this is all your fault and you don't feel a bloody thing." Minerva yelled as she elbowed Albus with both arms. Minerva screamed as she pushed again. Poppy tried to hold back a laugh in fear that Minerva might slap her too.

"Two or three more like that, and he or she will be out." Poppy said. A little while later the sound of a crying newborn filled the room. "Min, It's a...

"Wake up Min, you will be late for breakfast." Albus said trying to wake up his sleeping wife.

"Okay Okay...I'm up" Minerva responded. As Minerva sits up, she puts both hands on her swollen belly feeling that the babies are still there. Albus notices this and gives his wife a weird look.

"Are you okay my dear?" Albus asked worried about his wife.

"Yeah I'm okay; I just had another dream about the babies." Minerva replied.

"You didn't have another nightmare did you?" Albus asked.

"No it was just a dream." Minerva replied quickly, not wanting to tell Albus about the dream. For the rest of the morning Minerva shrugged off the dream as if it meant nothing. Both Albus and Minerva went down to the Great Hall to get breakfast. Minerva picked at her breakfast because she wasn't feeling too well. The smell of Severus' cologne made things even worse.

"Severus, you stink please get away from me." Minerva begged. Severus was shocked that Minerva would say something like that to him Severus was shocked that Minerva would like something like that to him.

"What! How can I stink, I showered this morning." Severus said coolly. Severus was offended by Minerva's harsh comment. He was sitting by Minerva because Rolanda had told him the same thing. "Ro told me the same thing. That is why I am over here by you, but she wasn't as polite about it." Severus explained.

"Severus, it's not you that stinks, it is your cologne. The smell of it is making me so nauseous." Minerva replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that." Severus said apologizing to Minerva.

"Hey Severus, don't bother moving, I have to leave anyways." Minerva said as she left the staff table and made her way to the hospital wing.

"You're early." Poppy said to Minerva as she walked into the hospital wing.

"I know, I left the Great Hall because Severus' cologne was making me very nauseous." Minerva explained.

"I see," Poppy said noticing that her friend was really pale. "Right this way please." Poppy said motioning for Minerva to follow her. Minerva did as she was told and followed Poppy to a room towards the back of the hospital wing. "There have been a lot of ill students lately, wouldn't want to chance you catching anything." Poppy said.

"Yeah I have to agree with that." Minerva replied agreeing with Poppy. Poppy holds the door open for Minerva and they both enter the room. Minerva struggled to sit down on the bed. "I so can't wait until March." Minerva said as she put her hands on her aching back.

"You still have the rest of January and all of February left...If you last that long" Poppy said.

"I can't believe he did this to me again." Minerva complained.

"It's not all his fault," Poppy said trying to defend Albus, who wasn't even there. "and I bet you did nothing to stop him. So it is partially your fault too." Poppy said with a smug smile.

"Yeah you're right." Minerva replied agreeing with her friend. She couldn't get out of this one with a lie. Minerva could not do anything but smile at the thought of how much fun she and Albus had making all of their children. As Poppy ran the tests she explained to Minerva that she may have to put her on bed rest.

"I will not abandon my cubs this early in the year!" Minerva protested.

"It's January, the year is half way through." Poppy said trying to reason with an angry Minerva.

"I don't care if it is the beginning of the year or the end, I won't abandon my students. Not again." Minerva argued, remembering how she was out for half of the year when she was pregnant with the triplets.

"I was suggesting you go on bed rest for a reason, but if you insist. I think it may be possible for you to work from a wheelchair." Poppy said with a smile admiring her friends determination.

"Thanks!" Minerva replied.

"Oh there's one more thing I have to say." Poppy said. "I don't know how you are going to take this but..." Poppy stuttered.

"Is something wrong? What is it Poppy!" Minerva asked starting to get anxious.

"I'm sorry, but you no longer have quads." Poppy said trying to hold back a smile not knowing how Minerva would take it.

"What happened? What did I do wrong?" Minerva asked trying to hold back a sob.

"You did nothing wrong Minerva." Poppy said trying to hold back a smile.

"But you said I was no longer carrying quads, and that would mean that something bad happened to one or more of my children." Minerva said. Tears began to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Why do you assume something bad happened? You no longer have quads because you are carrying quintuplets. When I was running tests on you I thought I noticed something, and I took a closer look and sure enough, five heartbeats instead of four.

"So that dream I had was true." Minerva mumbled to herself. "Poppy, how did you not notice this child earlier on?" Minerva asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Poppy replied, truthfully answering her friend's question.

"Can you tell whether it is a girl or boy?" Minerva asked

"You mean you can't read their minds like you can read everyone else's." Poppy asked with a laugh.

"I can, but I can't tell what thought belongs to what child." Minerva admitted.

"Okay, what do you think it is? I'll tell you if guess correctly." Poppy said cheerfully.

"A girl of course." Minerva said with a laugh.

"And you would be correct!" Poppy said cheerfully. "So I'm guessing you win that bet you and Albus always make." Poppy asked.

"Yes I guess I have won three girls two boys." Minerva said happily. "And I already have a name for her." Minerva said excitedly.

"What are their names? Did you and Albus even decide on names yet?" Poppy asked.

"We have all of their names picked out already, and of course the first suggestion that comes out of my husband's mouth is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian." Minerva said trying to catch her breath after saying all of those names. This made Poppy laugh. "Anyways, I agreed to only part of his suggestion. For the boys we have Albus Percival Jr. and Aiden Octavian." Minerva said happily.

"What is it with you two and names that start with an A?" Poppy asked.

"My oldest daughter asked me the same thing last night." Minerva said with a laugh. "And there is no reason why most of their names start with an A." Minerva replied.

"Oh..." Poppy said. "What names have you picked out for the girls?" Poppy asked.

"Well shockingly, Albus came up with a very beautiful name for one of the girls." Minerva said with a chuckle.

"Ooh...What is it?" Poppy asked.

"Eden Alyssa and we named her twin sister after my two sisters." Minerva replied.

"What two sister Min?" Poppy asked knowing that Minerva had more than two sisters.

"Eve-Angeline and Alaina, my older twin sisters." Minerva replied. "Eve-Angeline is too long so we went with Eve Alaina." Minerva said proudly.

"Very cute! I'm sure your sisters would be honoured. Those two are some of our best Aurors from what Alastor says." Poppy said. "What about your other little girl?" Poppy asked with a smile.

"I really love the name Marni Piper." Minerva said happily. "And Albus does not need to know about Marni, he will find out soon enough." Minerva said with a mischievous laugh. This made Poppy laugh.

"Look at the time." Poppy said as she looked at the clock.

"I have to go find Alice, it's her birthday today." Minerva said as she was about to walk out.

"I will meet you all wherever later. I have a gift for my godchild." Minerva was about to leave the hospital wing. Just as Minerva was about to walk out of the door she was greeted by her oldest and youngest daughters.

"Good morning Athena. Happy Birthday Alice!" Minerva said cheerfully. Minerva had noticed that Athena had gotten up extra early to dress Alice for her. "Thank you!" Minerva said thanking her oldest daughter. Minerva also noticed that Alice had on a new dress that she had not seen before. "Where did she get that dress?" Minerva asked.

"Harry and I got her some new outfits for Christmas." Athena replied. Just as Minerva was about to leave with her daughters Poppy stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Poppy asked as she rolled the wheelchair towards Minerva.

"Nope." Minerva said with a smirk.

"Athena, please tell your mother to stop being so stubborn." Poppy asked.

"Mum, please listen to Poppy. You don't have to stay in it the entire day, just enough to minimize your walking." Athena begged. This made Poppy laugh.

"You heard your daughter, get in this wheelchair." Poppy replied.

"Mummy, please listen to Aunt Poppy, I want you to get all better." Alice said in a serious tone. If that didn't convince Minerva the tears forming in her youngest daughters eyes would.

"Oh alright." Minerva grumbled. She was outnumbered three to one. Minerva struggled to sit down in the wheelchair.

"Mummy can I sit on your lap?" Alice asked. This made Minerva, Athena, and Poppy laugh.

"If you can find room you can sit on my lap." Minerva replied. So Alice tried so hard to fit on her mother's lap.

"There's no room for me to sit on your lap anymore mummy." Alice said with a frown.

"No there's not, I'm sorry about that but your brothers and sisters are the one taking up all of the space." Minerva said with a chuckle.

"Well, tell them to move and get out of my way Mummy!" Alice said as she put her hands on her hips. Alice then tries to move them out of her way by pushing on her mum's belly.

"It's not that easy sweetheart." Minerva said with a laugh. Alice continued to push on her mother's belly.

"We want your sisters and brothers to stay where they are at for now, they are not finished growing yet." Poppy said with a laugh. Athena picked Alice up and put her on her shoulders and was about to leave the hospital wing.

"Meet us at Hogsmead." Athena said before leaving.

"See you there." Poppy and Minerva replied.

"I don't know what I would do without her." Minerva said. "She's been such a big help with all of her younger siblings." Minerva said with a smile.

"She will be a great mother just like her mum is." Poppy said thinking about how good Athena was with her siblings.

"I know she will be, hopefully she won't be as young as I was though." Minerva said with a frown.

"I don't know about that." Poppy said. "She's really good with little Alice." Poppy said with a smile.


	13. Alice's Third Birthday

Chapter 9 Part 2

"Where do you want to go first?" Athena asked her little sister.

"Honey Dukes!" Alice replied happily.

"She is so Professor Dumbledore's child." Harry said with a laugh.

"She is very smart for her age, just like our mother." Athena said. "Children her age don't use the vocabulary that she uses, and she already knows some magic, and she's only two." Athena replied.

"I'm three now Athena." Alice said reminding her sister of her age. Harry, Athena, and Alice were making their way into Honey Dukes, and they ran into Severus on the way there.

"My mummy is not a damn hippogriff!" Alice Screamed at Severus defending her mother.

"I so did not teach her that" Athena mumbled with a laugh to Harry and blushed. When Harry and Athena looked up they busted out laughing at the sight before them.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked. Little did they know that Alice was starting to show signs of her magical abilities.

"Professor Snape, You do know that the whole wizarding world can see the hearts and flowers on your knickers...right?" Harry asked laughing very loudly. Harry, Athena, and Alice were laughing so hard that they didn't even notice Minerva, Albus, Rolanda, Poppy, and the rest of the Dumbledore children and their close friends were standing there shocked.

"Severus pull up your trousers, no one wants to see your heart and flower knickers." Minerva shouted loud enough for the whole village to hear. Severus hurried and fixed his trousers before he drew even more attention to himself.

"Aww Sevy, You are wearing the knickers I gave you for Christmas." Rolanda said as she walked up to Severus and gave him a kiss.

"Yes I guess I am." Severus said starting to blush.

"Okay, the whole wizarding world does not need to know about you and Rolanda's love life. So please spare us all."Minerva said with a chuckle.

"You have no room to talk Minerva McGonagall." Severus replied. "You broadcast you and Albus' love life to the whole wizarding world with every child you get knocked up with and pop out." Severus said with a smug smile.

"That was totally uncalled for." Poppy shouted as she slapped Severus.

"You totally deserved that one." Rolanda said. "Severus you can be such an ass sometime, and you know that too." Rolanda said dryly. "You are not setting a good example for our daughter. Did you even think about the fact that she hears every word you say?" Rolanda said pausing to catch her breath. "Apologize to Minerva this instant!" Rolanda said as she glared at Severus.

"Min, I am so sorry for saying mean things about you and your family." Severus said sincerely.

"It's okay Severus; I know you like to joke around. If it weren't for my current state, I'd be okay with it." Minerva said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Little did anyone know that Albus and all of his children walked off to Honey Dukes. All of them had just returned with bags full of sweets.

"Are the adults done talking about their problems?" Albus asked in a childish tone. Minerva could do nothing but laugh at the sight in front of her. Albus wasn't the only one to have a bag of lemon drops and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Alice had the same thing.

"You are just like your father when it comes to sweets." Minerva said with a laugh.

"Mummy, lemon drops and hot chocolate are very good." Alice said as she gave her mother a bag full of boxes of chocolate frogs and Birdie Botts every flavored beans. "Mum, do you like lemon drops and hot chocolate too?" Alice asked.

"I only like them at certain times. I really liked them when I was pregnant for you. I like them now too, but not as much." Minerva said with a chuckle as she took a lemon drop that Alice offered her. "Let's go celebrate Alice's birthday now!" Minerva said cheerfully. Fred and George walked over to Minerva and handed her some firecrackers.

"Here, use these." Fred and George said with a laugh.

"Are these leftovers from when you two caused that major disturbance in the school when Umbridge was teaching at Hogwarts?" Minerva asked. "Today was also the anniversary of when Umbridge was scared off of the school grounds." Minerva said with a laugh.

"Yeah they are, but I don't know if you would agree that what Umbitch did was not considered teaching at all." Fred replied.

"More like torture if you ask me." George said agreeing with what Fred had just said.

"Which is the reason we made that enormous firecracker dragon chase after her." Both twins replied happily.

"And also the reason I did not give you two detention for the remainder of the year." Minerva said with a smile. "I heard those firecrackers all the way from the hospital wing, and not to mention over my screaming too. The sound of that evil woman crying made my day." Minerva said with a laugh.

"So that's why you were nowhere to be found the day Fred and George set off fireworks throughout the school." Hermione said putting two and two together.

"So that means..." But before Hermione could finish Albus answered her question.

"Yes it's true I never left the school even though I was removed, and I am sorry for the way that woman treated all of you." Albus said in a sad tone. "But, if I would have stepped in, Umbridge would have realized that I had never left the school. Then I would have ended up in Azkaban." Albus said finishing up his story.

"Oh..." Hermione replied because she was lost for words. Everyone made their way to The Three Broomsticks to celebrate Alice's third birthday.

"Right this way please." The waiter said as he led everyone to a private table towards the back of the place. The waiter realized that some of the people in this group were some of his former teachers. He walked right passed Madame Hooch, Professor Snape, and Madame Pomfrey, and went straight over to his favorite teacher.

"Hey Professor, do you remember me?" The waiter asked as he greeted his favorite teacher.

"Of course I remember you, Peter. I never forget any of my cubs." Minerva said with a smile.

"Your class was always my favorite. I really didn't like Transfiguration my seventh year though." Peter admitted.

"And what is the reason for you not liking my class?" My seventh year Transfiguration class is usually the most fun of all." Minerva asked.

"Well, you left class early a lot during the first semester, and you were out for the second half of the year." Peter said with a frown. "And the substitute we had before Professor Dumbledore stepped in was horrible." Peter said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry about that Peter. Okay...I will tell you the reason for all of this now that the dark lord is gone." Minerva said with a smile. She really trusted Peter, he was one of her favorite students. "Do you see the identical triplet girls over there?" Minerva asked as she pointed across the table at Lily, Lilith, and Luna.

"Are they first years this year?" Peter asked.

"Yes Peter, they are first years." Albus replied answering Peter's question.

"And they look just like you and..." before peter could finish his sentence Minerva finished it.

"Yes Lily, Lilith, and Luna are our daughters, and so are the others with the exception of a few people. I was pregnant with the triplets during your seventh year." Minerva explained to Peter.

"That explains a lot now." Peter replied.

"Peter, I trust you. Do not tell this to the whole wizarding world. Even though the dark lord is gone it can still be dangerous. If this information gets into the wrong hands it will be all over the Daily Prophet and would eventually get to the Ministry of Magic." Minerva said in a serious tone.

"I promise I won't tell a soul, living or dead." Peter replied as he walked off to go tend to another customer. As Peter leaves the Dumbledore's table someone else walks up. Athena McGonagall walks up to the table and over to her daughter and taps her on the shoulder.

"Mum, is that you?" Minerva asked as she turned around to see who was behind her.

"Aww... How did you know it was me?" Athena McGonagall replied.

"I just guessed, and actually, I was hoping you would drop by sometime." Minerva answered.

"At least someone loves me." Athena McGonagall said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong mum?" Minerva asked.

"Just your siblings. They hardly talk to me, with the exception of your younger sisters that are still living with us." McGonagall said to her daughter.

"Mrs. McGonagall, how many children do you have?" Severus asked.

"Eleven...Why?" Athena McGonagall replied. "Oh...and you all can just call me Tina, so there is no confusion between me and my granddaughter." Tina said with a smile.

"I was just wondering." Severus said. Rolanda elbowed Severus and gave him a dirty look.

"Severus, it would be polite if you introduced yourself before you start insulting people." Rolanda mumbled into her lover's ear.

"Oh...and by the way, I'm Severus Snape, One of Minerva's friend and coworker." Severus said introducing himself to Tina. Tina already knew Poppy and Rolanda because Minerva had been friends with them since she was a child.

"Thank you Severus." Minerva said.

"What for?" Severus asked not knowing why Minerva was thanking him.

"For getting my mother off topic. When she brings up my siblings, she can ramble on for hours. Then she will end up crying. I can't handle the stress of that at the moment." Minerva explained.

"No problem Minerva, Anytime." Severus replied. Tina had gone over to where Rolanda and Poppy were sitting.

"Ahh...Looks like we have a future Quidditch player for the Ravenclaw team in the making." Tina said to Rolanda. "Severus had said you two were expecting a little girl." Tina said cheerfully.

"Yes, Veronica Danielle will be here sometime in June." Rolanda said.

"And I was just about to ask if you all had picked out a name yet." Tina said.

"Who said she's going to be on the Ravenclaw team. She could be in Slytherin just like her father." Severus said proudly.

"I'm so going to laugh going to laugh at both of you if your daughter is sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." Poppy said with a laugh.

"Now that would be funny." Alastor said with a chuckle. Everyone was so into their conversations that they did not notice that Peter had come back with their food.

"Uhhh... I don't mean to interrupt, but your food is here." Peter said as he and a few other waiters and waitresses passed out everyone's food. Everyone at the table enjoyed their meal. Just as everyone was finishing up their dessert, Albus went to the cashier and paid for the meal. Tina took this opportunity to talk to her daughter.

"Minerva, may I stay with you all for a few days?" Athena McGonagall asked her daughter. "I could help out with the children." Tina said with a smile.

"I would say yes, but let me go check and see if it is okay with Albus. I don't think he would mind." Minerva replied.

"I would not mind at all." Albus said surprising both women as he came up behind them.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways after leaving the restaurant. Poppy didn't go back to the school right away though; she and Minerva talked a little longer before parting ways. Once the Dumbledore family made it back to Hogwarts, they all went to their rooms because it was late when they got back. After making sure all of her older children were in the Gryffindor common room, she tucks Alice into her bed and shows her mother to an extra room.

Finally getting back to her own quarters, Minerva joins her husband in bed.

"I love you." Albus said as he put an arm around his wife.

"I love you too Albus." Minerva replied as she attempted to go to sleep. "Well I guess you all aren't sleepy." Minerva said to the quints knowing that they can hear sounds at this point. Minerva finally managed to get comfortable and fall asleep an hour or two after getting in bed.


	14. Love Is In The Air

Chapter 10 Part 1

January had passed rather quickly in the wizarding world. It was already February thirteenth, the day before Valentine's Day. Little did Athena Dumbledore know that this upcoming Valentine's Day would be one of her most memorable. Transfiguration class had just ended for Athena and Harry.

"Hey mum, can you believe we are already half way through February." Athena asked shocked at how fast her last year of school was flying by.

"Yes I can, and I wish time would fly by much faster so I can get these kids out of me." Minerva replied as she put her hands on her aching big belly. She put both hands on her stomach in hopes of calming down her very active children. Athena and harry noticed this and immediately thought something was wrong.

"Mum, are you okay." Athena asked worried about her mother.

"I'm fine. Don't worry I'm not in labour yet, they're just kicking me around from the inside." Minerva said with a sigh as the kicking subsided for a little while. "if it was just one little one in there, it wouldn't be as bad." Minerva said.

"Don't worry mum, it's almost March." Athena said hoping her mother would be more optimistic.

"Yeah you're right." Minerva said agreeing with what her daughter had just said. Harry had just looked up at the clock and realized that he and Athena had been hanging out in Professor McGonagall's class for an hour now. He tapped Athena on the shoulder and suggested that they leave her mother's classroom to go find a place where they can snog in peace. Minerva took advantage of this time to take a quick cat nap before her next class.

Harry and Athena went to find their usual snogging spot, which was the Room of Requirement. When they got there they noticed that the door was starting to disappear. Athena and Harry ran into the room before the door vanished from their sight. Little did they know that the room was already in use. As they walked in they could hear voices.

"Oh...Alastor...Don't stop!" Poppy said in a content scream.

"As you wish, my dear." Alastor replied.

"One more thing." Poppy said managing to catch her breath.

"And what would that be?" Alastor asked.

"Can you give me a little girl?" Poppy asked.

"I can't promise you a girl, but I sure can promise you a baby by the time we are done." Alastor said with a smirk as he continued on. Harry and Athena recognized those voices right away. They ran out of the room horrified.

Minerva was still sleeping on her desk in her cat form. Albus quietly enters the room to wake her up before her next class starts.

"Wake up Min, your next class will start in thirty minutes." Albus said as he gently shook his wife. This failed to work so he stroked his wife who was still sleeping. Not even a minute after that Athena and Harry came running into the Transfiguration classroom. At this point Minerva was now fully awake.

"What's wrong? You two look like you have just seen a basilisk." Minerva said observing the petrified looks on Harry and Athena's faces.

"Professor McGonagall, it was much worse than seeing a basilisk." Harry said in a serious tone. Athena nodded to agree with what Harry was saying. Minerva was unable to get the details on Harry and Athena's crisis because her students were walking into class. Athena and Harry took this opportunity to go to the gardens to work on their assignments before dinner.

Minerva's last class of the day always seemed to drag on forever. Her last class for today was her first years. She really enjoyed her first year class, and for a good reason.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor." Minerva said cheerfully. "Well done Lily, Lilith, and Luna. Not many first years can do that on their first attempt, but you three seem to be able to." Minerva said with a smile. Minerva then sees a bright flash go off in the center of the classroom. "Mr. Creevey, please...enough with the photography. Andrew, you are just as bad as your brother Colin." Minerva said sternly starting to get annoyed with the child constantly taking photos. "Miss Bones, please help Mr. Creevey catch up on today's lesson." Minerva asked. She knows Estelle Bones is one of her stronger students, and wouldn't mind helping Andrew catch up. Minerva then walked around her classroom to see how her students were doing on their assignments.

"Whatever you don't finish in class you will have to finish outside of class." Minerva said noticing that most of her students were finishing rather quickly. Her class was about to end in five minutes.

"Professor McGonagall, is this correct?" Andrew asked as he casted a spell.

"Yes, that is correct Andrew. So you are better than your brothers in some ways after all." Minerva said cheerfully.

"Aww...Thanks, Professor. Not all of us Creevey's are hopeless. Although, good luck with my brother William next year, he's a handful." Andrew admitted with a smile.

"How many siblings do you have?" Minerva asked thinking that Andrew was that youngest Creevey. Minerva thought that three Creeveys were plenty enough.

"Well, there's Colin, Dennis, me, William, Austin, and my mum just had my baby sister Hannah this January." Andrew said happily.

"Congratulations to you and your family." Minerva said to Andrew as she made one more pass around the classroom.

"Class dismissed!" Minerva said happily. She was ready for the day to be over with.

"But Professor, there is still five minutes left of class." Lily said with a smile making her mother realize that she let her class out early. Minerva just looked at her daughter and smiled. Minerva let out a sigh of relief. Minerva made her way to her office to get some papers graded before going down to dinner. When Minerva looked out of her office window, she saw Athena and Harry sitting under a tree. The tree that they were sitting under was the same tree that she and Albus sat under when they were dating. Minerva then proceeds to grade some papers before going down to dinner.

"Why do some people not even bother?" Minerva mumbled to herself as she marked a bad grade on the paper. Albus enters his wife's office quietly. She was so into grading papers that she didn't even know he was standing right behind her.

"Tabby, it's getting late, maybe we should head down to the Great Hall for dinner." Albus said surprising his wife. Minerva jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh Albus, please don't scare me like that." Minerva said as she gave Albus a swat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Albus replied with a frown.

"Let me finish grading this paper, then we can go down to the Great Hall for dinner." Minerva said. Albus didn't really want to wait for her to grade one more paper. Every time she told him one more paper, it turned in to two papers and two turned into more.

"Min, whose paper are you grading?" Albus asked starting to become impatient.

"Andrew Creevey's why?" Minerva asked.

"Just give him a good grade and make it easier. The kid could really use something to cheer him up." Albus said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right, he does try so hard." Minerva said as she put the best grade possible on Andrew Creevey's paper. Minerva put her papers away and got up. She was about to walk out of her office, but was stopped by Albus.

"Aren't we forgetting something, my dear?" Albus asked as he pointed at the wheelchair that Poppy made Minerva use.

"Nope, not at all." Minerva stubbornly replied as she tried to walk past him. Albus refused to let her go past her office.

"Min, please do it for the quads, and also you don't want Poppy to catch you not using your wheelchair you promised to use." Albus asked begging for his wife to get in the wheelchair. Albus still did not know that his wife was carrying quints.

"Oh...Alright you win." Minerva said agreeing with Albus. Minerva reluctantly got into the wheelchair and Albus pushed it. Minutes later they were in the Great Hall. Albus helped his wife into her chair, and then he took his spot at the center of the table next to Minerva.

"And I thought there was only one Hippogriff at this table." Severus said to Rolanda. Rolanda slapped him playfully.

"No, Minerva's not the only Hippogriff, I'm one too." Rolanda said as she stuffed her face with more food. Severus and many other staff members stared at her.

"What... I'm eating for two of us here. The baby's got to eat too you know." Rolanda said loudly to all of the staff members who were staring at her. This made Minerva laugh.

"Get used to it." Minerva said to Rolanda with a laugh as she ate her chocolate covered brussel sprouts. She then took a sip of her pumpkin juice which had lemon drops in it.

Everyone was eating and focused on their own conversations. Athena and Harry thought that this was a good opportunity to go snog in one of the corridors. They were about ten minutes into their snogging session when they were disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Stop snogging and get to your dormitories." Severus Snape said loudly surprising both Athena and Harry.

"Look who's Mr. I like to show the whole wizarding world my heart and flower knickers." Athena said with a victorious smile. Athena would never let Severus hear the end of it.

"Get to your dormitories!" Snape said even louder than the first time. "And you do not speak of this to any other student in this school, go it?" Severus demanded.

"No guarantees...Sevy." Athena said in a teasing tone. Severus rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You are just as bad as you mother." Severus said. This made Athena smile. Athena took that as a compliment. "Oh...Don't worry, I am so going to get you for that one." Severus said. "When you least expect it." He said with evil chuckle. The professor and the busted couple then parted ways. Snape did not ruin Harry and Athena's snogging session. Athena and Harry just snogged for an hour in the Gryffindor common room before going to bed in their separate dormitories.

"Good night Harry. I love you!" Athena said as she gave Harry a hug and a kiss good night. He returned the favor by doing the same thing.

"I love you too, Athena!" Harry replied back before heading off to the boys' dormitory.


	15. Valentine's Day

Chapter 10 Part 2

Harry Potter woke up extra early this morning to prepare for Valentine's day. He wasn't the only one awake early though. Albus Dumbledore comes running into the Gryffindor common room. He runs right into Harry completely knocking him off of his feet.

"Oh...There you are Harry." Albus said as he offered Harry a hand to help him up off of the ground. "Sorry about that." Albus said as he patted his future son-in-law on the shoulder.

"It's okay professor." Harry replied with a smile.

"Have you seen Minerva? I have been looking for her all over the school." Albus asked Harry.

"No sir, I have not," Harry replied.

"She may be in the Great Hall eating." Albus said with a laugh.

"Now that is believable. She likes weird things." Harry said with a laugh. Both Harry and Albus laughed as they were thinking of what Minerva would eat next. Neither of them knew that Minerva had quietly entered the room and was standing right behind them.

"I'll bet she likes pumpkin juice with mustard in it." Albus said with a laugh.

"How about chocolate covered bacon." Harry added.

"Now that sounds nasty. She'll also probly eat mashed potatoes with caramel and ketchup over it as gravy." Albus said. Both of them still continued on, still not knowing that Minerva was right behind them. Finally Minerva makes her prescence known.

"I'm right here you know, now what were you two saying." Minerva asked with a smug smile across her face.

"Nothing at all." Albus lied. He then walks over to his wife. Albus then takes something out of his pocket. "This is for you, my sweetheart." Albus said as he handed Minerva a rose with parchment wrapped around it. It was a beautiful poem that Albus wrote himself. He also gave her an emerald necklace. Not long after that Athena walks into the common room.

"Good morning sleepy head." Minerva said with a smile. Harry was speechless at the moment.

"You look so beautiful!" Harry said cheerfully managing to find words to describe his wife-to-be.

"Looks like somebody was shot with Cupid's arrow." Albus said with a laugh. He motioned for Minerva to follow him to the Great Hall for breakfast. Minerva and Albus left the common room, now Harry and Athena were alone.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Harry said cheerfully as he handed her a small box. Athena opened the box and took the bracelet out. The bracelet matched the diamond neclace that he had given her.

"Oh...Harry, it's beautiful. you didn't have to do this. Just being with you would make my day." Athena said as she pulled Harry into a hug. "Oh...and good luck on the game against Hufflepuff today." Athena said with a smile. If Athena wouldn't have mentioned the game, Harry would have completely forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me. That would be pretty sad if the quiddich captain didn't show up for a game." Harry said remembering that there was a game today. At this moment he had come up with the perfect time to propose to Athena.

"You better get down and get breakfast before the game. You will need your strength." Athena said as she motioned for him to hurry up and leave the common room.

"Allright...I'm comming, just one more second though,...ummm...I have to get something. "Harry replied as he put a small black box in his robe pocket. "I'm ready to go now." Harry said as he met Athena by the door. Athena and Harry then made their way to the Great Hall. On their way there they saw Thora and Draco snogging in a corridor.

"That was so us yesterday." Athena said with a laugh as she and Harry walked down the corridor.

"I hope Snape catches them too." Harry said with a chuckle. The thought of Snape catching Thora and Draco made her laugh. They finally made it to the Great Hall. The two of them joined their friends at the breakfast. None of them really noticed that Harry and Athena were at the table until Aquarius had opened his mouth.

"What took you two so long? Were you two trying to make your own little quiddich player? If you were, you wouldn't have him or her for the championship game because it takes nine months for a baby to grow." Aquarius said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up little brother, it's not like you wouldn't do the same thing with Ginny." Athena replied with a smug smile on her face.

"What about Ginny!" Ginny Dumbledore asked thinking Athena was talking about her.

"Not you, Ginny Weasley. Aquarius has the hots for her." Athena said very loudly, embarrassing the crap out of Aquarius. This made everyone at the table laugh.

"That is so not true..." Aquarius replied as he went red.

"You know Aquarius, you don't have to be embarrassed about your feelings." Ginny said. "I think you are rather cute." Ginny said with a smile as she patted Aquarius on the shoulder. Athena gave Aquarius one of those "you can thank me for this later" looks as she and Harry left for the Quidditch pitch. Ginny left not long after Harry and Athena had.

On their way to the Quidditch pitch, Harry and Athena run into Minerva and little Alice.

"Just the person I was looking for." Minerva said as she approached her oldest daughter.

"What is it mother?" Athena asked.

"Your father is unable to attend the game because he has a meeting at the ministry, and I need someone to help me keep an eye on Alice." Minerva said hoping Athena would agree to join her in the staff section to watch the game.

"Sure mother, could Hermione come too? I would hate to leave her by herself." Athena asked.

"Of course she can." Minerva replied happily

"Thanks professor." Hermione replied. The four of them made their way to the staff box. some of the other staff members gave Athena and Hermione a weird look, but Minerva told them they were with her.

"Mum, look at this!" Athena said as she pointed to the Gryffindor box. "Thora managed to get Draco to sit with the Gryffindors." Athena said.

"That's a first." Minerva replied. Minerva then went back to focusing on the game, which Gryffindor was winning. Athena was focused on the game too until Alice elbowed her in the side.

"Oww...What is it Alice?" Athena asked.

"Thor!" Alice replied as she pointed at Hermione and then at her oldest brother.

"Ohhh...!" Athena said knowing exactly what her sister meant by that.

"Cupid!" Alice said with a giggle as she pointed at Athena. This made Athena laugh. As if things were meant to be, Thor just prevented Hufflepuff from scoring

"Wow...Hermione did you see that save?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, he's so awesome." Hermione said then she frowned. Minerva then started laughing.

"What's so funny Mum?" Athena asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Minerva replied. Athena then turned back to Hermione who was still frowning.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I really like you brother, but I don't think he would like me back. I think he's...well either he doesn't even know I exist or he fancies guys over me." Hermione replied trying to be polite. Now Athena knew why her mother was randomly laughing, she had heard Hermione's thoughts.

"That is so not true about Thor. To tell you the truth, he really really fancies you, but he thought that you fancied girls or that you were head over heels for Ron." Athena said with a laugh. "Maybe you two should get together sometime." Athena said happily playing Cupid fot the second time today.

As time went on Gryffindor was winning by 100 points, and Harry had spotted the snitch. It was truely an easy victory for him because the Hufflepuff seeker was totally clueless.

"Harry Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins the game!" Luna Lovegood announced.

"Looks like Gryffindor might with the cup again for the fifth year in a row." Minerva said cheerfully.

"Keep on dreaming Minerva." Severus said. Minerva just rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not my fault Gryffindor is the best team." Minerva replied.

"We'll see about that at the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game." Severus said with a chuckle. As everyone was leaving the Quidditch pitch, Athena met up with Harry to congratulate him on his victory.

"Great win Mr. Potter, may I have your autograph. it would be nice to have the legendary Gryffindor seeker's autograph." Athena said with a laugh. She then looked at him pretending to beg for an autograph like a crazy fan.

"Sure, but I have something else that you might like more than an autograph." Harry replied. This made Athena smile.

"I'm guessing you are going to snog me senseless." Athena said with a laugh.

"Yes, but that's not exactly what I had in mind at the moment." Harry said.

"Celebrate you victory with a special dinner for two?" Athena said guessing again.

"Yeah, but not right now." Harry said happily as he got down on one knee. "Athena Dumbledore, will you marry me?" Harry asked as he held the ring up to her. Athena was so surprised that she went speechless for a second.

"Yes...Yes I would love to!" Athena screamed happily as she put the ring on her finger, Little did Athena know that her whole fammily was surrounding them.

"It's about time, you two snog enough already as it is." Aquarius said with a laugh.

"That's his way of saying he is happy for you two." Thor said translating what Aquarius had just said as he put an arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family Harry." Alice said as she hugged her oldest sister and did the same to Harry.

"When are you two going to make your own baby, you two are able to now since it's legal." Aquarius said with a laugh teasing his sister and Harry.

"Aquarius!." Minerva said.

"We're happy for you baby." Albus replied as he hugged his daughter and shook Harry's hand. "Take good care of our daughter Harry." Albus said in a serious tone.

"I will." Harry replied. Before Albus could say anything else Minerva cut him off.

"Oh Albus..let the two of them enjoy the rest of the night without them worrying about you going crazy. It's not like they are going to celebrate their engagement like we did." Minerva said as she elbowed her husband saying the second part under her breath.

"True." Albus replied as he took his wife's hand in his and they walked back to the castle.

Harry and Athena were left alone to enjoy the rest of their night together.


	16. Engagement Celebration

Chapter 10 Part 3

Harry and Athena made their way to Hogsmead. Their first stop was a coffee shop since it was way too early for them to have dinner.

"So, Mrs. Potter what are our plans for the rest of the day?" Harry asked with a laugh trying out Athena's new title.

"I think we should spend the entire day together." Athena said cheerfully.

"Sounds like a great plan." Harry replied.

"I really don't care what we do, I'm happy as long as I'm with you my love." Athena said happily. The two lovers were too deep into their conversation to realize that Ron, Hermione, and Thor were standing at their table. Eventually they made their presence known.

"Congratulations you two!" Hermione and Thor said cheerfully. They were very excited for Harry and Athena. They noticed that Ron looked like he was out of it.

"Yeah...Um...What they said." Ron said overly happy. Ron then fell back and hit the floor.

"Please excuse him, he really is happy for you two," Hermione said as she and Thor tried to get him up off of the ground. "Ron just had too many fire whiskies at the Quidditch party that occurs after every game." Hermione said in a sad tone. "They were having a drinking contest and it looks like your best mate here has won." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't go to the Quidditch after party, but I'm enjoying the entire day with my fiancé." Harry replied as he put an arm around Athena. Athena smiled dreamily as she thought about her future.

"I'm shocked Dad took it as well as he did." Thor said with a laugh.

"Yeah me too." Athena said agreeing with her brother.

"Well, I guess we will leave you two to enjoy the rest of your evening together." Hermione said as she and Thor tried again to get Ron up off of the floor. This made Harry laugh.

"This so reminds me of when Ron ate the chocolate cauldrons that Romilda Vane filled with love potion to give to me last year." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah it sure does." Athena said with a laugh. "He was so out of it." Athena said as she got up to help the others get Ron up off of the floor.

"Not funny you two." Hermione said with a chuckle. She and Thor had managed to get him up off of the ground successfully this time. Hermione and Thor made their way out of the coffee shop dragging Ron with them.

"Where would you like to go next?" Harry asked Athena.

"How about we walk the village together." Athena suggested. Harry nodded in agreement. They stopped at some shops and bought some things here and there. As they left one of the many shops they went to, they spotted Aquarius and Ginny. They were hiding on the side of the shop snogging each other senseless.

"Get a room!" Athena said loud enough for the whole wizarding world to hear. Aquarius' face went completely red due to embarrassment. Usually Aquarius would have some smart comeback to say, but this time he didn't. For the first time ever Aquarius Severus Dumbledore had no comebacks for his oldest sister's comments. He just gave her one of those "I will kill for this later" looks and went right back to snogging Ginny Weasley. "Wow, look at the time Harry, we have been walking through the village for four hours now. We should start making out way to The Three Broomsticks, our reservation is for eight." Athena said reminding Harry of the time.

"Yeah you are right, we should start heading that way. Harry said agreeing with her. Just as the couple was about to enter The Three Broomsticks, a familiar voice was calling them. That familiar voice was none other than Rolanda Hooch.

"So, I heard you two just got engaged today after the game. Is it true?" Rolanda asked.

"Yes Aunt Ro, it's true!" Athena said happily as she held her hand out to show her godmother her engagement ring. Rolanda looked closely at the ring, it looked very familiar to her.

"Harry is this...?" Rolanda asked, but before she could finish Harry answered her question.

"Yes, this was my mother's engagement ring." Harry said proudly. "Sirius gave it to me two years ago. He said she would want me to have it. I think that if my parents were still here they would love Athena." Harry said happily.

"I'm sure if Lily and James were still around they would love her. Your parents were very close to Albus and Minerva you know." Rolanda said to Athena. "Well I'll let you two enjoy your special dinner and the rest of your night. Don't play dumb I know you two are not going to go straight back to your dormitories after you get back to the castle. Your mother was just the same. She may be all miss goody good now, but she sure wasn't when we were in school." Rolanda said with a laugh. This made Harry and Athena both laugh.

"I knew she did some crazy things but I didn't know she wasn't always good at school." Athena said shocked.

"Yeah once she got real good at getting into her animagus form she was roaming the school after hours to be with Albus." Rolanda said with a mischievous smirk. "Oh and please don't tell your mother I told you this If you want me to still be alive when you wake up the next day." Rolanda said looking at the scars from the last incident.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us Madame Hooch." Harry said.

"Please call me Ro when we are not in classes Harry." Rolanda said.

"Okay." Harry replied. Rolanda then left the young couple so they could enjoy their dinner. They were seated at a table for two. They had the same waiter as they had for Alice's birthday dinner.

"Right this way please." Peter said as he lead Harry and Athena to a table for two that was in a private non crowded room.

"What can I get for you Mr. Potter.?" Peter asked.

"What is your special for today?" Harry asked.

"Dragon steak." Peter replied.

"I'll have that then please." Harry replied.

"And what can I get for you Professor McGonagall?" Peter asked. Athena just laughed. "What's so funny about me asking you what you want for dinner.?" Peter asked confused.

"I'm not Professor McGonagall, I'm Athena Dumbledore, her oldest daughter. I look exactly like my mother and grandmother. I get that a lot though. I will be Athena Dumbledore Potter soon though." Athena said happily. Peter blushed slightly.

"I'm so sorry Ms Dumbledore." Peter said apologizing.

"It's okay Peter don't feel bad I get that all the time." Athena said with a smile. This made Peter lighten up some.

"Let me try this again...Ms Dumbledore what shall I get for you?" Peter asked.

"I'll have the same thing as my fiancé." Athena replied. After this Peter left and put in the order for two dragon steaks. Harry and Athena got their meal in no time. Peter was so nice to them; he even brought them a bottle of champagne to celebrate their engagement. They finally got to their dessert, which was the finest chocolate mousse they have ever tasted.

"Thank you so much Peter." Harry and Athena said in unison as they gave him a huge tip.

"I'm so glad I could make your night really special." Peter replied as the couple left The Three Broomsticks. They were so content with their day together that they wished that it would never come to an end.

"Where to next my love?" Harry asked Athena.

"The stars." Athena replied.

"Sure thing Miss Dumbledore." Harry said as he picked her up and carried her back to the castle. "May I ask why the stars?" Harry asked.

"Because they are so far away and I don't want tonight to end." Athena replied dreamily. As they made their way back to the castle they realized how late it was.

"Quick under the invisibility cloak." Harry said as they entered the castle. "Follow me and don't look until I tell you to." Harry said happily. He carried her all the way up to the astronomy tower. "You can open your eyes now." Harry said as he tapped his lover on the shoulder.

"Oh my...it's beautiful outside tonight." Athena said as she got closer to Harry. He pulled her closer to him.

"Hey! Students shouldn't be up here after hours," Filch said as he started climbing the flight of stairs to the top of the tower.

"Quick under the cloak!" Harry whispered to Athena.

"You can run but you can't hide." Filch yelled as he was getting closer to the top of the tower. Harry and Athena flew by him really quickly causing him to fall over and the cloak to come off of them. They ran off before filch could get up and see them.

"To the room of requirement." Athena said as they passed the corridor.

"It looks like we have a problem, the door is closing right now." Harry said with a frown.

"Let's not do a repeat of last time we barged in the room of requirement." Athena said remembering what had happened the last time they had barged in.

"Let's see where else can we go." Harry asked.

"I'd hate to say it, but let's try the transfiguration classroom since I know the password.

"Okay, let's try to keep the noise down." Harry said with a smirk as he pulled Athena into a passionate kiss. She then unbuttoned his shirt and put her hands on his bare chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"I have never been so sure in my life." Athena replied as she took his shirt off completely. Harry then lifted her blouse over her head. In minutes they were in only their underclothes. Not long after that they were wearing nothing and were in complete bliss. "Harry I love you." Athena said trying to catch her breath.

"I love you too Athena." Harry said with a sigh as he collapsed on top of her. He rolled off of her and they were laying peacefully in each other's arms. About an hour after that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Harry...Harry...wake up." Athena said. He jumped at the sound of her voice. "We have to get dressed and back to our dormitories before it is morning." Athena said as she handed Harry his clothes. They both quickly got dressed and got under the invisibility cloak. They made their way to the Gryffindor common room where they wished each other a good night and went to their separate dormitories.

"Thanks for the best night of my life beautiful." Harry said thanking Athena for everything.

"Thank you." Athena said. "Today was the best day ever I got the best valentines gift ever." Athena said with a yawn.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked.

"The best guy in the whole wizarding world asked me to marry him today." Athena replied happily.

"And the best girl ever agreed to be my wife." Harry replied. They both wished each other a good night and shared one more passionate kiss before going to their beds.


	17. Another Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 11 

February had passed by rather quickly for everyone. The end of the year was getting closer. It was already the middle of March and Minerva was due any day now. Minerva struggled to get out of bed to get ready to teach her first class of the day. Albus say that Minerva was struggling to get ready.

"Do you need help my dear?" Albus asked his wife as he helped her into her robes.

"Yes, could you tell me if my shoes match? I haven't been able to see my feet in ages, I forgot what they even look like." Minerva replied.

"Yes they match." Albus said.

"I guess that was just a lucky guess when I picked up my shoes." Minerva said with a laugh. "Well I'll see you later today boss." Minerva said with a smile. Little did Minerva know that she would be seeing her husband again in less than five hours on odd circumstances.

"Have a good day Tabby. Oh, and you might want to leave for you class early because it takes you a while to waddle there." Albus said with a laugh as Minerva made her way out of their quarters.

"Not funny Albus." Minerva said as she stuck her tongue out at her husband playfully.

"Shouldn't somebody be using their wheelchair to go long distances like they promised?" Albus asked. "I do believe you promised Poppy that you would stay off of your feet for long distances if you could still teach." Albus said as he motioned for Minerva to get in the wheel chair.

"Oh, alright but drop me off by my office so I can get my lesson for today's class." Minerva said as she got into the wheelchair. They were at Minerva's office in no time.

"Behave Tabby, or the Boss might have to teach you a lesson." Albus said playfully.

"I will." Minerva said pretending to be the guilty employee. Minerva and Albus then parted ways her going to her classroom, and him going to his office. Minerva was exhausted just from walking from her office to her classroom. This pregnancy was tiring her out. Minerva transformed into her cat for so she could easily take a nap on her desk before her next class started.

Harry and Athena walked into the Transfiguration classroom to see Minerva in her cat form on her desk.  
Athena laughed when she noticed her mother taking a nap. Her mother's pregnant belly was much more prominent in her cat form than in her human form under her robes.

"I guess she took Madam Pomfrey's orders of taking a few occasional cat naps!" giggled Athena to Harry.

"I guess she did! Do you think we should wake her up before the rest of the class gets here?" Harry asked.

Athena nodded as she quietly snuck up to the sleeping cat and started rubbing her round belly. Athena jumped back, startling both herself and Harry.

"What did you jump for?"

"Sorry, I felt one of the quads kick and it startled me!"

By that time, Minerva had opened one eye and let out a laughter-like purr. Seeing she was awake, Harry carefully picked up his future mother-in-law and set her down on the floor where she could easily change back to her human form. Once human again, Minerva laughed at her daughter's reaction.

"Now, you two really couldn't have thought that you could try and wake me up so easily," laughed Minerva, "Off to your seats, the both of you - and not by each other!"

Athena and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Athena started feeling nauseous, but thought nothing of it at the moment. Minerva set her cubs to work on an assignment. Athena finished her work in no time. When Athena was done, she walked up to her mother's desk to turn it in. When she got there, Minerva noticed her daughter looked very pale. No sooner had Athena's assignment made it out of her hand did she pass out. Minerva and Harry jumped up in alarm and rushed over to Athena. Harry picked her up and started towards the hospital wing.

"Class Dissmissed! Weasley! Granger! Please take Mr. Potter's and Ms. Dumbledore's things back to the Gryffindor common room and then please find Professor Dumbledore and ask him to come to the Hospital Wing. Quickly!" asked Minerva as she followed Harry to the Hospital Wing.

Athena was lying on the bed feeling extremely nauseous. Harry sat next to her bed, anxiously awaiting news about what was wrong with his fiancé. Minerva and Albus appeared around the corner and took their places beside the bed around Athena. They were all worried about her, and they hoped nothing was wrong.

"Are you all right, my dear?" asked Albus.

"I'm fine, Daddy, just a little scared."

"As you should be, dear, as you should be," said Albus.

Minerva held her daughter's hand in reassurance that she would be okay. Suddenly Minerva's face became pale as Poppy came around the corner to deliver the news about Athena.

"Athena, did you eat breakfast this morning?" Poppy asked.

"No, ma'am. I was feeling too nauseous to eat this morning," Athena curiously replied.

"That explains the fainting. Have you been getting nauseous in the morning for long?"

"Yes ma'am, for a couple of weeks now."

"Get to the point, Poppy!" piped in Minerva.

"Well, Harry and Athena, it seems a congratulations is in order. You are going to be parents sometime around Halloween," said Poppy with a timid smile, waiting for the reaction.

"WHAT?" yelled the other four in unison.

"Now, Minerva, watch your stress level! I seem to recall you and Albus in here finding out the same news about eighteen years ago," said Poppy, causing Harry and Athena to stifle a snicker.

"But how? WHEN?" Athena asked in surprise

"Erm, I think you know how and Valentine's Day," said Harry in response snapping out of his surprised trance.

"Well now we know how they celebrated their engagement, Minerva," said Albus, "The same way we did."

"That being said, we really can't be upset with the both of you. The quads will be close in age to their niece or nephew," Minerva said.

"Now we have to tell the rest of the family. And you know Aquarius will give us hell about this," Harry said with a laugh

"Nah, I am not too worried about him. He will just have to get over it," replied Athena.

"Harry and Athena, I would like you to come back tomorrow afternoon after your classes so I can give you some information," Poppy said as Harry helped Athena off of the bed, "And Minerva and Albus, don't forget about your checkup tomorrow either! You are getting close Minerva, any day now!"

"Ok, now I am nervous about telling the rest of the family, Harry," Athena said, "I wonder how Alice will take the news."

"I am sure everything will be fine, love. She is just going to wonder if she can still sit on your lap," Harry replied, getting a giggle from both Athena and Minerva.

"By the time she won't be able to sit on your lap, she'll be able to sit on mine again," Minerva said with a laugh.

The two couples walked into Albus' office and were met with the rest of the family.

"Children, Harry and Athena have some good news that they would like to share," Albus said.

Minerva gave her eldest daughter a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and a smile. Harry took Athena's hand and held it tight. Athena looked at her siblings nervously and cleared her throat.

"I'm pregnant," said Athena shakily, "and I'm sure you can all guess who the father is! You are going to be aunts and uncles some time in October."

Aquarius couldn't help but chime in first.

"Harry would do anything for love," Aquarius said, "and he would do that!"

"Shut up, 'Quarius!" said Alice as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow that really hurt Alice!" exclaimed Aquarius as he started tickling his little sister.

"Looks like I taught my baby sister well." Athena said with a laugh. She held out her hand to give her youngest sister a high five.

"Alright the family emergency is over Harry, Athena you two go back to the Gryffindor common room and get some rest you two have had a long morning, and take Alice with you. The rest of you may return to your classes. Everyone went their own ways, but Aquarius couldn't leave without giving his sister another smart comment.

"I bet you'll have a whole Quidditch team in no time at the rate you two are going." Aquarius said with a laugh.

"And I bet you will get Ginny pregnant before your seventh year by the way everyone sees you snogging her in public." Athena said with a smug smile.

"Let's hope that he doesn't." Minerva said with a frown knowing what Athena said may actually come true.

"Off to your classes!" Albus said as he pushed the rest of his children out of his office. "And as for you Mrs. McGonagall, other staff members have been telling me that you haven't been doing your job really well lately." Albus said with a smile. "Meet me in my quarters so I can teach you a lesson for being such a bad employee." Albus said as they walked back to their quarters.


	18. Minerva Wins The Bet After All

Chapter 12

It was March seventeenth and all was going well for everyone at Hogwarts. Well, everyone except for Minerva. She has been getting to her classroom after the students have already arrived, and could barely make it through the entire day without getting overly tired. It was obvious to many that the pregnancy was really starting to put a lot of stress on her body.

Her transfiguration classes have been very helpful to her. Even Draco Malfoy had been a help during class.

"Alright class, I have a written assignment for you to do. It is your reflection about the last lesson. What are your thoughts and opinions on animagus'" Minerva said as she was about to get up and pass out the assignment. "Oh and put your own opinion not your neighbors." Minerva said as she looked at Ron who was asking Hermione for the answer.

"Professor McGonagall, don't get up let me pass those out for you." Hermione said as she got up to go get the papers from her professor. Of course Minerva wouldn't refuse the help at this point. So Hermione took the papers from Minerva and passed them out to the class. Athena finished her paper in no time, because she was actually an animagus herself. She had been training to become an animagus all year, and can now successfully transform into a swan.

"Here you go mum, I finished the assignment." Athena said with a smile.

"Please don't pass out on me this time." Minerva said with a laugh remembering what had happened a few lessons ago. Athena just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh mum, you're not funny. Well if that's the case don't go into labor during class." Athena said with a smile. Minerva didn't have a comeback to this.

"Oh you..." Minerva said with a laugh. "I hope I do sooner or later though." Minerva said with a frown. She put her hand on her aching back. "I just want this to be over with." Minerva said with a frown. After chatting with her mother Athena went back to her desk.

"I think she's she going to go into labor before the day is over with." Athena whispered to Harry.

"I would have to agree." Harry replied. When Minerva wasn't looking Harry stole a kiss from his fiancé.

"I saw that Mr. Potter." Minerva said with a smirk. "Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" Minerva asked. Minerva couldn't help but laugh at them. Minerva had just sat back down at her desk when Fawkes appeared at the window. The bird was holding a message.

"Athena could you please get that message from Fawkes for me?" Minerva asked. Athena walked over to the window and retrieved the letter from Fawkes and gave it to her mother. Minerva then read the message. "Well it looks like you father is going to be in a meeting with the ministry of magic for the day." Minerva said with a frown.

"Oh don't worry mum, he always seems to get out early." Athena said with a chuckle. "Hey mum look at the time, there's like two minutes left of class." Athena said as she looked at the clock.

"Class, you have been rather quiet today, so I guess I'll let you all leave two minutes early." Minerva said cheerfully. Everyone but Harry, Athena, Ron and Hermione ran out of the classroom.

"Do you need us to get anything for you Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, could you please go down to the great hall and get me some hot tea please." Minerva asked. Hermione and Ron went to get some hot tea for Minerva. Not long after they left Minerva felt a dull pain, but shrugged it off at the moment. She couldn't fool her daughter though, Athena knew something was wrong right away.

"Mum are you okay?" Athena asked worried about her mother. At this point Minerva's face went completely pale. Minerva still did not answer her daughter. "Mum...?" Athena asked.

"My water just broke!" Minerva said as she put a hand over her very rounded stomach. "Harry, please do me a favor, tell Ro and Severus to gather all of the children and tell them that their siblings are on the way. After that tell Poppy I will be in my quarters. Try to do that as fast as you can please." Minerva asked her soon to be son-in-law.

"I'm on it!" Harry said as he ran out of the transfiguration classroom. Just as he got into the hallway he ran right in to Severus Snape knocking him off of his feet.

"Watch where you're going next time." Severus shouted angrily as he was getting up.

"You are just the person I was looking for." Harry said.

"What could be so important that you run me over in the hallway?" Snape asked.

"It's Minerva...Her water just broke." Harry replied. "She told me to ask if you and Rolanda would gather their children and tell them that their siblings are on the way." Harry said.

"Ok, I'll go get Rolanda, and we will gather all of the children. Where does she want them to meet at?" Severus asked.

"My guess would be the Gryffindor common room." Harry replied. "I have to go now she also told me to go get Poppy." Harry said as he ran for the hospital wing. On his way there he passed Rolanda. Severus was not that far behind him.

"Let's go gather the Dumbledore children." Severus said as he dragged his wife down the hall.

"Severus, what is with all of the commotion?" Rolanda asked.

"You best friend decided to explode today." Severus said with a laugh.

"I hope you are not talking about Poppy because she's not due until September." Rolanda said.

"No I'm silly I'm talking about your other friend. You know the one that looks like an overweight Hippogriff." Severus said with a laugh.

"You mean Minerva went into labor?" Rolanda asked. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Rolanda said as she rolled her eyes. Before Severus could respond Rolanda went off on him. "Severus now's not the time to be a comedian." Rolanda said as she dragged him up a flight of stairs. Harry then runs over to Madame Pomfrey.

"Please come quickly its Minerva, her water just broke." Harry said finally managing to catch his breath after running. Poppy didn't even respond she just grabbed Harry by the arm and ran for Minerva's quarters. Harry was relieved once they had made it to Minerva's quarters because Poppy finally let go of his arm. His arm was throbbing from her tight grip.

"Where's Harry?" Athena asked Poppy noticing that he wasn't right behind her.

"He's over there." Poppy responded as she pointed to the doorway. Harry was still holding his hurt arm. Athena then runs over to him.

"Are you okay?" Athena asked. "You look like you are in pain." Athena said with a laugh.

"Can you tell your aunt to lighten up on the grip next time she decides to drag me along?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I'm guessing once you mentioned something about mom she ran all the way over here." Athena said.

"Yes she did and she dragged me here too." Harry said with a frown looking at his arm.

"That's not that bad." Athena said as she looked at his arm.

"Athena...Harry..."Minerva said loud enough for the two of them to hear across the room. Both of them ran over to Minerva to see what she needed.

"What is it mum?" Athena asked. Harry was not that far behind her.

"Please stay with me." Minerva begged.

"But that's dad's job Athena said trying to save her and Harry from getting hurt." Athena replied hoping she and Harry could leave the room soon.

"Your father is not here at the moment and I don't want to be alone, and I also trust you two the most." Minerva said as another contraction seized her. Poppy came running back over to Minerva.

"Here take this it will help you rest for a while." Poppy said s she handed her friend a potion. Minerva took the potion from Poppy and took a sip.

"This taste like dragon piss!" Minerva yelled. She knew it would help her in the long run and drank the rest of it before Poppy had a chance to respond.

"Can you do me and Harry a favor?" Athena asked in a whisper.

"Yes anything." Poppy replied.

"Can you save Me, Harry and baby Potter by taking mum's wand?" Athena asked.

"Sure thing, I'll take it once she falls asleep." Poppy said with a smile. "That won't be much longer. She's going to need all of the rest she can get." Poppy said thinking about the next nine or ten hours. "Bless your heart, I hope you can get you some rest." Poppy said to a very restless Minerva, who was trying so hard to fall asleep.

"Did you just say baby Potter?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Athena asked.

"I was just wondering what names you have picked out." Poppy asked.

"For a boy, we have agreed on Albus Severus." Harry said with a smile.

"And for a girl, well I want to keep the line going so I want to name the first girl Minerva Athena." Athena said proudly.

"I love both of those names, who knows maybe you will have multiples." Poppy said with a laugh.

"I hope not! I haven't even carried one child to full term and you are talking about multiples. Poppy are you trying to kill me?" Athena asked. This made Poppy laugh, but then a serious look was on her face. Poppy shook her head in response as she looked over at her friends who was slowly starting to fall asleep.

"I really hope your mother can get through this, quin...I mean quads are a lot of work you know." Poppy said almost giving it away.

Back in the Gryffindor common room things were getting calm. Everything was calm until Alice decided to show off her ability. Severus did not know she was a Metamorphmagus.

"Hey you're not Alice!" Snape said. Alice just laughed at him.

"Yes I am." Alice replied angrily. This made Rolanda laugh.

"Severus yes that is Alice." Rolanda said rolling her eyes.

"But, she doesn't look like..." Severus said but was cut off by Rolanda.

"She's a Metamorphmagus. That means she was born with the ability to change her appearance at will." Rolanda said explaining to her clueless husband.

"And she inherited the ability to put me up a wall from her mother." Severus said dryly. A moment later Poppy walks into the Gryffindor common room. Severus looked up at her hopefully.

"Well is she done birthing that litter already?" Severus asked. Rolanda just shot her husband a look.

"No, it will be a while." Poppy replied as she rolled her eyes at Severus. She then looked over at her friend. "How is he going to act when it is his daughter on the way." Poppy whispered to Rolanda with a chuckle. Then all of a sudden the three of them heard a loud noise. When they listened closer they realized it was a voice.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Minerva yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well I better get going." Poppy said with a frown.

"I guess Albus is back from that meeting at the ministry." Severus said with a laugh.

"I guess he is." Poppy said. "And I better get going before we don't have a headmaster at all." Poppy said with a frown.

"WHERE"S MY BLOODY WAND?" Minerva yelled very loudly. Rolanda looked at Poppy and smiled.

"You took her wand didn't you?" Rolanda asked.

"Yes I did, it was for her own good and Albus' safety." Poppy said with a smile. "Remember what happened last time." Poppy said remembering that Minerva turned poor Albus into many different things.

"Yeah didn't she turn him into a mouse and hold him by the tail over a hot cup of tea." Rolanda said with a laugh. Poppy nodded as she ran back to Albus and Minerva's quarters.

"Thank goodness you are here" Albus said quietly as Poppy entered the room.

"Now Minerva, could you try to be nice to Albus he's only trying to help." Poppy pleaded. Minerva nods her head in agreement. She was in too much pain to argue with Poppy.

**Four hours later...**

It had been four hours since Albus had made it back to the castle. At the moment was trying to get his wife's mind off of all of the pain by massaging her back. Minerva was really enjoying this.

"Oh Albus this feels so good." Minerva said happily. "Thank you for making it back in time." Minerva said as she hugged Albus. This made Poppy smile.

"You're not going to break my nose like you did the last seven times are you?" Albus asked. This made Minerva frown. "Or...turn me into a mouse and hold me over a hot cup of tea?" Albus asked remembering what happened the night Alice was born.

"No, I'm not going to do any of that this time." Minerva said. "And I am sorry for doing all that I did." Minerva said truly feeling bad for all that she did. "I will be more patient and understanding this go round." Minerva said with a smile. Just then another contraction struck Minerva. Poppy and Albus coached her through it. It was going to be a long day, maybe even night at this point.

"Min, you are doing good." Poppy said trying to keep her motivated.

**Seven hours later...**

Eleven hours have passed since Minerva's water had broken earlier in the morning. She has made a good amount of progress. Poppy had just checked Minerva to see if she had made any more progress. Poppy was pleased with the amount of progress that Minerva had made so far.

"Min, on the next contraction give it all you have." Poppy said. Just then another contraction hit, so Minerva pushed. Albus felt really bad when he heard his wife scream in pain,

"This is all my fault, I did this to you. I'm so sorry Minerva." Albus said feeling kind of guilty.

"It's okay Albus..." Minerva said trying to catch her breath. "It's partially my fault too." Minerva said as she managed to catch her breath before another contraction seized her. Poppy couldn't help but laugh at her friends comment. Poppy was shocked that Minerva hasn't gotten violent yet.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I owe you a whole lot for doing this." Albus said.

"Do exactly what you are doing, just hold me." Minerva replied as she gasped for air. Albus then pushed his wife forward and climbs in the bed behind her. "Now that's even better." Minerva replied as she leaned back against Albus.

"Oh...and I forgot to say, my hands are yours to break." Albus said with a laugh. "Just don't break my nose again. I might not have a nose left if you do." Albus said with a laugh. Poppy was really surprised at how calm Minerva was. Another contraction ripped through Minerva's abdomen.

"Push Min!" Poppy said.

"I am!" Minerva said as she bore down harder.

"Baby number one is almost here." Poppy said cheerfully. "One more push like that and we should have a baby." Poppy said.

"Come on Min, don't you want to meet our child?" Albus asked. Minerva did not respond but instead bore down again. All of a sudden a loud cry filled the room. Poppy then holds the baby up to the proud parents.

"It's a boy!" Poppy said excitedly as she held the baby up to show them.

"Our little A.J is here!" Minerva said proudly. "Albus he looks just like you." Minerva said happily. Poppy then hands Albus Jr. to Athena to hold for the time being while she delivered the rest of the babies.

"Go introduce him to the family!" Minerva said happily. Athena and Harry then make their way to the Gryffindor common room with Albus Jr.

"Guess what we have a baby brother!" Athena said happily. "Meet Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Jr." Athena said as she held him up for the rest of her siblings to see him.

"Aww he's so precious!" Autumn said happily. "May we hold him?" Autumn asked.

"Sure!" Athena replied.

"Just think in October it will be your baby you will be carrying around." Aquarius said with a smirk.

"And I can't wait." Athena replied with a smile.

"Hey aunt Ro, can you bring him back to Mum and Dad's quarters when everyone is done holding him? Harry and I are going back in there with mum and dad." Athena said as she and Harry made their way back to her parent's quarters. So Harry and Athena walk into the bedroom only to hear Minerva screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Push Min...Push!" Poppy said loudly trying to motivated a very tired Minerva. Minerva looked at Poppy and pushed again.

"I can't" Minerva replied as another agonizing pain ripped through her.

"Min, you can do it! You are the strongest witch I know." Albus said motivating his wife not to give up just yet. "Min, don't you want to meet our little Eve Alaina. I know I do and plus I think Eden really wants her sister with her, she hasn't stopped crying yet." Albus said with a smile. Minerva didn't respond instead she gave it all she had. Just then another cry filled the room.

"As you two probably already guessed it it's a girl." Poppy said cheerfully as she held up the tiny baby girl. Albus just looked at his baby girl with pride in his eyes.

"Min...She's beautiful...actually they are all beautiful!" Albus said happily as she kissed his wife. "Thank you so much for our beautiful children." Albus said. Before Minerva could respond to her husband another contraction seized her. "Min...are you okay?" Albus asked as his wife screamed out in pain. Poppy then comes running over with a smile on her face.

"Min, you're not done yet! There's another baby in there and he wants out now." Poppy said. Minerva looked at her friend pretending to be surprised.

"Wait up...Poppy, did you just say that there was another baby in there?" Albus asked not believing what he just heard." Albus asked confused.

"Yes Albus, you heard me correctly, there is another baby on the way." Poppy said as she rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he was about to say.

"Minerva, you know what that means!" Albus said. "The bet is on again!" Albus said with a mischievous laugh. "I say it's another boy, therefore I win this bet and that's final." Albus said determined to win the bet this time.

"You are so wrong on this one Albus." Minerva said with a smirk.

"We won't know for sure until he makes an appearance, now will we?" Albus asked. "Hurry up and push him out already." Albus said starting to get impatient.

"That's easy for you to say...I didn't see you push four babies out of the smallest orifice of your body." Minerva said as she managed to catch her breath.

"No I didn't, but you squeezed the shit out of my hands. I think you may have actually broken one." Albus said reminding Minerva.

"And I do recall you telling me that your hands were mine to break." Minerva replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I didn't actually mean break my hands off of my arms." Albus replied. "And that really did hurt. I'm probably in more pain than you at the moment." Albus said as he looked at his swollen hand.

"Albus Percival Wulf...Ow...Ow...Oh god this hurts." Minerva said as another contraction struck her.

"Push Min!" Poppy said. Poppy could tell that Minerva was beyond exhausted at this point.

"I can't, I'm beyond exhausted and if I." Minerva said very weakly.

"Yes you can. I know you can." Albus said as he looked down at his wife who was leaning against him.

"Come on Min..." Poppy pleaded. Minerva looked at up at Albus and then over at Poppy. She then bore down with what energy she had left.

Finally the sound of a newborn crying filled the room."

"And it's another girl!" Poppy said cheerfully as she held the baby up to show them.

"Are you sure it's a girl?" Albus asked hoping that Poppy had made a mistake.

"Yeah I'm sure it's a girl Albus!" Poppy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Albus asked still in shock that he lost the bet once again.

"YES Albus you have another daughter!" Poppy said with a laugh.

"Are you sure there aren't any more kids in there?" Albus asked.

"Albus!...I won get over it." Minerva said weakly as she collapsed against her husband. "Her name is Marni Piper." Minerva said to Albus. Minerva's vision was starting to blur and then not long after that she was out.

"Min...Min!" Albus said trying to get Minerva's attention. Just then Poppy runs over. This freaked Albus out a lot.

"Albus calm down." Poppy said. "She's lost quite a bit of blood, but she's not going to die." Poppy said grimly. "But there is something I have to warn you. This pregnancy has taken a toll on your wife. If she were to have quints again she probably would not make it Albus." Poppy said. Albus was about to speak but Poppy cut him off. "Yes she will still be able to have more children, but not as many as she just did. Albus control that wand of yours!" Poppy said with a laugh. "I don't want to lose my best friend because of you." Poppy said coldly. Albus could not believe that she just told him that.

About a half hour later Minerva wakes up to see her whole family gathered around her. Even Severus and Rolanda were there.

"Hey..." Minerva said as she looked up at everyone. Just then Poppy places all five babies by Minerva. Albus walked over to place them to where they are all leaning against Minerva comfortably. She then introduced them to the rest of the family. Everyone noticed that Minerva had that I "I'm on top of the world" look on her face even though she was exhausted.

"Wait a minute," Rolanda said. "I thought you only had four babies." Rolanda asked.

"Marni Piper over here was a little surprise." Minerva said with a smile.

"So I'm guessing you won the bet this time?" Rolanda asked.

"I sure did." Minerva said happily.

"I can't ever win, I'm surrounded by ladies." Albus said with a laugh. His response made everyone laugh.

"Tell me about it." Aquarius said sarcastically. Everyone just started laughing.

"You will understand one day." Albus said to his son as he bent over and kissed his wife. "Thanks for everything." Albus said. Minerva returned his kiss.

"Don't think that's going to make me forget that I still won mister." Minerva said with a laugh as she pulled him down to her and gave him another kiss.

"Can I have some time off of work Headmaster?" Minerva asked with a smirk.

"Yes you can, I have found your replacement for your classes. I think she will do a great job too. Here's your replacement professor." Albus said as pointed at his oldest daughter. Athena was shocked but excited. "And the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mr. Potter." Albus said cheerfully. "And as for you Minerva You will be head mistress." Albus said happily. "What I need somebody to help me run the school." Albus said with a michevious laugh.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

The rest of the year flew by. Harry and Athena had finished their seventh year at Hogwarts, and are now happily married. Both of them loved their new jobs. They were headed to the great hall for breakfast. A heavily pregnant Athena struggled to get to the table. Minerva couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"She's so going to have that baby today." Minerva whispered to her husband.

"Nah...I think tomorrow." Albus replied. Neither of them saw Poppy walk up.

"I would have to agree with Minerva." Poppy said as she shifted one-month old baby Gemma to her other shoulder.

"I hope so, I can't wait to meet my granddaughter." Minerva said happily.

"How do you know it's not grandson?" Albus asked thinking that Athena would have a boy. Athena and Harry wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise, so Poppy was the only one that knew the gender. Gemma looked up at Minerva who was smiling at her. Gemma put her arms out to Minerva.

"It looks like your godchild wants you to hold her." Poppy said with a laugh as she handed her to Minerva. Just then Alice came running to the staff table.

"Mummy...A.J pulled my hair!" Alice cried out.

"He's so your child." Minerva said to Albus, who was grinning.

"I'm so proud of him, he's only five months old and he already knows how to aggravate his sisters. You have to give him credit for that one." Albus said with a laugh. Minerva just rolled her eyes.

"I thought I would never see this day come, Severus Snape cuddling a baby." Minerva said with a smile as she took in the sight.

"Severus she looks cute." Minerva said to Severus as he walked up to them.

"She's a daddy's girl." Severus said proudly. "I love children, I so wouldn't mind another child." Severus said with a smile.

"Wait a minuted...did I hear this correctly...you wouldn't mind having another child?" Minerva asked surprised to hear that coming from Severus Snape.

"Yes you heard me correctly." Severus said happily. "I love spending time with Veronica." Severus said happily.

"Rolanda must have drugged him up or something, because this sound nothing like the Severus I know." Poppy said with a laugh.

"No, it's genuine." Rolanda said with a laugh. "Yes I know, hard to believe." Rolanda said as she joined the rest of them at the staff table. Athena then struggles to make her way over to where her parents were.

"Severus, she's precious." Athena said as she looked at the sleeping baby in Severus's arms. Athena then felt a dull pain, but though nothing of it and shrugged it off.

"Enjoy the sleep wiled you two can." Severus said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess we will see you all later Athena and I are going take a walk through the gardens." Harry said.

"Athena dear, do you really think that is wise since you are due any day now." Minerva asked with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry mum I'll be fi..." Athena said stopping mid sentence and doubled over in pain.

"It's time..." Athena said with a worried look on her face.

**12 hours later**

Athena had been in labor for hours. Finally all of her hard work has paid off, at ten o'clock on Halloween night Poppy placed the baby in her arms.

"It's a girl!" Poppy announced as Athena slumped back into the pillows. Poppy then hands her the baby.

"She looks just like you." Harry said as he looked down at his daughter. "You did great." Harry said as he kissed his wife.

"What will you name this little girl?" Poppy asked.

"Minerva Athena." Athena said proudly. "She's named after her grandmother." Athena said with a smile as she looked up at her mother. "And if she looks just like me that means she looks just like you." Athena said to her mother.

"That she does." Minerva replied. Athena then hands little Minerva to her mother. "Hey Minerva I'm you grandmother, nice to finally meet you." Minerva said cheerfully as she looked at her granddaughter. She then hands Minerva to Harry. "Go show your daughter off to the rest of the family and announce the god parents." Minerva said happily.

Harry walk into the sitting room of he and Athena's chambers to greet everyone. Everyone jumps when they hear the doorknob turn.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Minerva Athena Potter." Harry said happily as he held his daughter up for everyone to see. Harry then walks over to Aquarius who had a huge grin across his face.

"Athena would like to see you and Hermione." Harry said as he motioned for them to follow him back into the bedroom.

"You wanted to see us?" Hermione asked Athena as she walked in the room.

"Yes, Harry and I just wanted to ask if you two would be Minerva's godparents." Athena asked.

"Yes, I would love to!" Hermione said happily.

"Aquarius, what about you little brother?" Athena asked.

"I guess." Aquarius replied with a smile. Athena then handed Minerva over to her little brother. "Hi...Minerva I'm Aquarius, your uncle and godfather." Aquarius said with a smile. Just then little Minerva looked at him with her bright green eyes and gave him what looked like a smile.

"Look Albus," Minerva said as she pointed to Aquarius bonding with his godchild. "I think they picked the perfect godfather for her." Minerva said with a smile. He then hands baby Minerva to Albus who has been patiently waiting to hold his granddaughter again.

"She looks beautiful, just like her mum and grandmother." Albus said happily. "I guess I'm outnumbered by you ladies." Albus said with a chuckle. "All of you have my heart." Albus said happily.

"Well I guess you two are happy that you finally have you own baby." Aquarius said with a laugh.

"Yes I am, I wouldn't change it for the world." Athena replied.

"And when are you going to give Ginny a ring?" Athena asked teasingly. He just looked at his sister with a smile.

"Not any time soon." Aquarius said with a laugh. "Now Thora and Draco, that's a different story." Aquarius said with a laugh to his sister. Everyone in the room laughed at Aquarius's comment.


End file.
